An Alibi
by Lidi
Summary: Draco uses Hermione as his Alibi, but what happens, when "mudblood" finds out his secret? Snape, Harry, Ron and even Lucius take part in this weird fic. It's getting darker by the end. Ch 19 (first part) is up!
1. Sacrifice

Author: Lidi (lydiabura@mtu-net.ru)  
Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe was created by J. K. Rowling. I don't own anything.   
 

**A/N - italic words with *stars* are Hermione's thoughts.**

An Alibi

_~ By Lidi ~_

_Chapter 1 - "Sacrifice"_

"If Snape finds out he's gonna kill us for sure!" - Hermione's face squirmed with anxiety. 

"If Snape finds ooooout he's gonna kill us for suuuure," - mocked Ron in a high voice, - "or worse - we'll get expelled." 

Avoiding Hermione's 'I-hate-you-so-much-stare' he continued, - "Nobody forced you to help us, Hermiaaaaone!" 

"That's it! Enough!" - she dropped a pile of papers she's been holding all that time, - "I thought it was an awful idea to cheat with exam's results from the beginning. And nobody listened to me! I quit! You aren't worth it, Ron!"

"Herm, wait," - but all Harry managed to grasp was cold air of the Dungeon.

"Let her go, we dont' need her anyway," - Ron tried to look confident but failed miserably. 

Not that she had to be hold up, Hermione leaned against freezing marble of walls with a sign of frastration.

_*They don't need me anyway. Why even bother... Oh, it's unfair! All I wanted is to help them. And how intent and warm Harry looked at me when I agreed. I think considering his strange behavior lately it quite possible that he's in l...*_

Hermione paused her thoughts as she heard dim sound of steps echoing in empty halls. 

_*That's just fine. So fine. Perfect. I had to be caught in the middle of the night sneaking out Professor Snape's cabinet.*_

She saw a shadow approaching from left corner. Hermione didn't have much choice. Either she lurked and thus doomed her friends, either she...

_*bump into it (whoever it was) and then pretend I hit so bad I have to be guided to the med wing. I hope I won't get really hurt.*_

And with those brave thoughts Hermione, so determined to make a noble sacrifice, mooved fast to the figure, appearing from the corner.

Hermione's plan was a stroke of a genius, except she forgot about simple physics laws - like if objects move towards each other with different speed or if they have different weight...

Hence a fragile boy by her feet, moaning and scolding through clenched teeth. Hermione, absolutely terrified, bent over this body, trying to examine if she caused inmeasurable harm, but as she saw it was The Boy That Was A Total Git, commonly known as Draco Malfoy, she backed off.

"You," - there weren't any slight sign of regret in Hermione's voice, - "What are you doing here?"

"You! Mudblood creep! How are you dare ask me questions! You almost got me killed!"

_*I wish, though there is not perfection in the world*, -_ she thought, still standing over him, realizing with an unconcious relief that if this dork was abusing her as always he was just fine. 

"I wish, though there is no perfection in the world," - she signed. 

When Malfoy was going to answer her with the most terrible and dreadful insult he could think of, Harry and Ron peeked out of Snape's cabinet.

"Hermione, what's going on?"

She turned to disloyal friends only to see them suddenly staring past her with horror and consternation.

"Yes, Miss Granger, would you be so kind to answer that question?" - Snape's barely audible and exaggeratedly suave voice near Hermione's ear sent creeps down her spine. She just stood there, feeling Professor's presence in few inches, right behind her, unable to think, to move or even to breathe.


	2. Alibi

Chapter 2 - "An alibi"

__

*No, I wouldn't... Oh, my... Oh, my... My whole life is ruined.* 

It was impossible for 'Top Girl' to make any move, coz it'd made Professor Snape real. It'd made humiliation, disgrace and "you're expelled" real. And it was unacceptable for 'Hermiaaaaone' to bertray her friends by telling the truth. She's rather die. She'd rather lie.

"I was studying with Harry and Ron to help them before next exam", - Hermione took courage to answer, yet she was too scared to face Professor Snape.

"Of course, in the middle of the night near my cabinet - the best place you can think of to," - he paused only to continue in soft, velvet voice, which made her wish she was rather in Voldemort's imprisonment than in Snape's company, -"**study** with Potter and Weasley?" 

__

*I'll just turn and repeat it to his face - thus saving me, Harry and Ron, nothing to be scared of.*

Dark, endless in their depth, eyes staring incredulously at her proved her that she couldn't be more wrong.

"I was studying...", - Hermione's voice trailed off as Snape stepped closer.

"Studying. I see." - His derisive tone was unbearable.

"She lies..." - confirmed Malfoy, who was already standing nearby and curiously observing downfall of his enemies. But both Snape's triumphant smile and Hermione's hateful agony disappeared as he continued - "She was studying with me."

"What?" - dubbed Snape Hermione's thoughts, - "What did you say?"

Malfoy signed as if it was hard to say out loud, - "Granger was helping me before exam." 

Seeing Professor's obvious disbelief he added, nodding towards Harry and Ron - "These two..." - he stopped for a second, choosing right words, - "two friends of Granger were spying on us, I presume, fluttering if I'd do any harm to her", - he sniffed with contempt.

Hermione's mind was boiling up in vain attempt to sort things out. 

__

*He's not going to cover us up. He hates us so much he'd sacrifice his life to see us dead, though maybe he likes himself to much to do that. But I'm missing the point. Why? Why did he said so? He didn't have to explain to Snape why he was here. He could just walk away and receive 50 points for Slytherin for being hit, and noone would ask what he was doing here. And What he was doing here? I'm missing the point again. I just can't get it.*

"I'll take your silence as confirmation of Mr. Malfoy statement", - Snape was still too stunned to go on intimidating Hermione, - "Though it still doesn't explain why Mr. Malfoy was lying near your feet", - fortunately he didn't' want to push that matter any further, for it'd incriminate Slytherins moral reputation, if there were any left. - "We'll discuss your wacky impulse to help other students tomorrow, Miss Granger."

__

*This is too weird to be truth.*

"And 40 points from both Gryffindors for improper behavior in the middle of the might," - and with last glance of abomination at Harry and Ron he slipped to the gloom of castle's halls.

__

*Now it has vague resemblance to reality* 

Hermione was still gazing at the place where few seconds ago was standing One Who Would Expel Her For Sure, thinking about The Boy That Was A Total Mystery now.

"Why? Why did you said that?" - Hermione narrowed her eyes with a hint of dismay, - "You were **not **trying to help us, weren't you?" 

"Never," - Draco darted to her, looking now right into her eyes with such hatred she'd never imagined person could have, - "never ever say I wanted to help you!", - then he paused for a moment, considering if he should give away that information, and hissed quietly, - "I needed an alibi." 

He studied her face for several seconds, sucking in the mixed expression of fear, shock, doubt and amazement in her eyes, before whispering very gentle in Hermione's ear - "You tell it anyone...", - if he moved a bit closer his lips would be touching her lobe, - "anyone - and I'll kill you and your friends, and in that you can rely on me", - he gave her "the-best-looking-guy-in-the-school" smile and disappeared in the darkness of the Dungeon. 

But Hermione couldn't see that - tears blurred her eyes.


	3. Execution

Chapter 3 - 'An execution'

Hermione woke up several hours earlier than usual. She didn't sleep well that night. And no wonder. Even with touching support of Harry and Ron, who left her only after Hermione threatened she'd go to Malfoy during dinner and thank him in front of everyone. 

She had a hard time adjusting to the thought she was dependent on that git. The prospect of seeing Professor Snape didn't bright up her day either. 

Harry and Ron were trying to cheer her up a little on their way to place of Herm's execution (not that it helped). 

Halls were still empty when she approached Snape's cabinet and knocked at the door gently. After an invitation to come in she hesitantly entered Professor's lair.

"Well, well, well, Miss Granger", - Snape's voice was surprisingly calm and even indifferent, so Hermione became suspicious something wasn't right here, but she had nowhere to retreat - Harry and Ron was standing outside.

"Mr. Malfoy told me everything...", - quick nod towards a figure, standing in the shadows. 

__

*Oh, that's such a bad beginning, it's a terrible beginning. I don't like it.*

"And though it's hard for me to approve such relationships, 16 years is a general age for hormones to overcome common sense and discretion".

Terrible conjectures was becoming more real with every single word Snape was declaring.

  
"Therefore you don't have to make up excuses and meet in improper place and time instead of a normal date in daytime."

"A date? A DATE?! It wasn't a date!" - Hermione became furious, - "I don't know what this git..."

"Miss Granger!"

"This Malfoy told you but it was anything but date!" 

Then she heard that silky voice of The Worst Enemy Of All Times, commonly known as a pervert skunk.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, luv, Professor Snape is our ally and..."

"There is nothing to be ashamed of only because there is nothing **between** us!"

"But the fact you came to the date yesterday indicates quite the opposite."

"We were studying!"

"No, we weren't"

"Were!"

"No!"

"Admit it!" - there was a threat in his voice.

She quickly turned to Professor Snape, and, gasping after verbal fight with Malfoy, blazed away.

"I love you", - she was going inhale a bit of air but as she saw Snape's expression she hurried to continue her thought - "no more than Malfoy!"

In other circumstances Snape would utterly believe her, but when a Slytherin confesses he's in love with a Gryffindor it should be a hell of a love.

Hermione never thought she'd say that, but she also never though she'll be imputed in dating Malfoy.

"For the God's sake! I'm a Mudblood!"

"That makes our love so special", - Draco was obviously enjoying this show.

__

*That's it, that's a last straw.*

"Professor Snape, I have to tell you the truth...", but she was interrupted by Malfoy.

"The truth that even Potter and Weasly", - meaningful glance at Hermione, - "accepted our relationship, right luv?"

__

*If I tell he's lying I'll have to tell about cheating with exam's papers, and then we all be expelled. And if I'll declare 'our-love-of-all-times' then Harry, Ron and me will have a chance, besides Snape isn't a gossip-type, so noone finds out.*

"Right, Harry and Ron accepted that he", - she still couldn't call him by first name, even in such situation, "loves me and I love him."

Along with feeling a relief of telling what she was supposed to, she also felt his lips on hers. It took her enormous amount of self-control not to shudder or just push Malfoy away.

And then she turned around to go to her place to calm down a bit before classes, emotionally exhausted and depressed, there were 30 pairs of eyes staring at her in deep, traumatic shock, not to mention disbelief and pry.


	4. Reason

Chapter 4 ~ A reason ~

The wave of shame and despair surged though her. Hermione first reaction was to shout at them and tell it's all a huge unfair rascally bluff, but she just stood silent. Too weak to stir yet too strong to cry.

Th next second dead hush was demolished all at once - noise, whisper, giggles surrouned her. Unable to bear the weight of looks, stares and questioning gazes Hermione closed her eyes. Her first thought was what Harry would think. What Ron would think. And would they stay her friends and not turn their back on her. And would she ever dare to look in their eyes the way she did before...

Feeling intolerable tension she almost jumped as someone laid warm hand on her shoulder. It wasn't like tapping to make her come into senses but it was a hand of support - light squeeze and then smooth stroking motion. That someone, who was right behind her, learned forwad a bit so its chest was almost touching her shoulder. 

__

*There is noone so tall in our class* - then realization came to her as a shock_, -*Snape!* _

"There is **nothing**," - those words were wafted in her hair in such low voice she could think it wasn't for real, - "absolutely **nothing** to be afraid of, Miss Granger."

And after that sudden display of comfor she was gently pushed toward her chair. Without meeting anyones look, in the state of total prostration Hermione took her seat. As through the mist she heard how the same voice made whole class fall silent instantly.

"If there will be any more discussions of Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger's relationships I'll take 20 points from infractor," - there were still some murmur left so Professor Snape paused for a second to say next sentence in calm and almost honey voice, - "including Slytherins."

Needless to say it was the most quiet lesson Hogwart's school ever had.

Hermione didn't have oppotunity to say a word to Harry, so she just tried to guess what he was thinking. It was almost impossible, as he was behaving like always, but Hermione could see affectation in the way he was sitting quetly, not looking at her, in the way he was writing what Snape was saying and his quill was trembling a bit, his usual emerald eyes were now black, reflecting only a absent and vacant gaze on Snape. His skin held a unusual pallor, unlike his normal, healthy glow it held on normal days. Normal days that didn't consist of "Seeing Draco and Hermione kiss in public".

She sighed. She didn't know what to say to Harry when the class ended. How to explain what was going on without giving up the "alibi" part of story. But she knew for sure what she going tell to Malfoy, rather, **do** to him. 

The object of her hatred was sitting with his back straight. It was hard for Hermione to see his face. Not that she wanted - even when he was turning his sunny head to see her she stared down. 

__

*I bet he's so proud he could made me a figure of his fun. Oh, I hate him. And I despise him. He's the lowest degenerate the Earth produced. And why, why, why, **why** did he have to kiss me? I wonder if he knew the class already had come in or if he was trying to impress Proffesor Snape. Proffesor. He was so close. He's never stood so close to me. And he smelled so nice - I'd never thought he uses toilet water.* 

A tiny smile appeared on Hermione's lips. And at that particular moment, when she was so deep in her thoughts, she casually met Draco's eyes. It was intent, yet inscrutable stare. Hermione, without any reason, blushed and unable to bear that torment of looking into his silvery eyes, stooped her head, letting her curly hair to hide her from view. Especially Draco Malfoy's.

That's why she didn't see the warm smile that formed on his lips, those lips that had kissed her less than a half hour ago, but it had dissapeared too quickly for anyone to notice.

~*~*~*~*~

"Harry!", - Hermione was trying to stop her friend, who seemed to be in great hurry, because Hermione managed to catch his sleeve only outside Snape's cabinet. "Harry, we need to talk!", - her tone was so desperate and miserable, that Harry finally turned to face her - and Hermione didn't like what she saw in his eyes - disappointment and sorrow. 

"Why?", - it wasn't a real question, it was a thought said out loud, thought, that left for Herm no chance to explain. 

"Harry...", - she couldn't tell anything to dispel his judgement. He wasn't ready to believe in anything she had to say. Hermione was afraid he wouldn't be able to believe her. Ever.

By the squirm on Harry face that appeared as he looked past her, Hermione knew for sure what was gonna happen next and she was right.

"Hermy, darling," - light kiss placed on her cheek, - "Now when everyone knows our little secret", - another kiss, this time of her hair, - "Maybe you don't mind", - tender stroke of her hip, -"If we'll declare our love," - drew her closer in his arms, - "In front of your friends."

Hermione would never forgive herself for what she saw in Harry's eyes when - endless emptiness, as if he had lost the reason to feel, trust, love, think, care, hate. 

As if Harry Potter, The Boy That Lived has lost a reason to live.


	5. Enigma

__

//Draco thoughts will be indicated with slashes and italics letters// 

sorry for all mess with all those thoughts :) Just think that stars are girly stuff and slashes are so you know- manly! :)  
  
And there are some not really good words here, so I don't know if PG-13 is safe enough. So I warned you :)) 

Chapter 5 - Enigma

__

//Poor girl. It's so funny to see how she suffers when I kiss her. Well, not exactly. It's funny to see how **Potter** suffers when I kiss her. And how pitiful he looked when he went away. Oh, how did I deserve such happiness?! I think I almost made Potter cry! Yeah! My dad would be proud of me. Though he wouldn't be that delighted to know I'm 'dating' mudblood. But if he ever find out real truth he'll kill me... He'd be wishing I was really dating a mudblood instead of... Ouch!//

"Ouch. What for was that?!" - Draco hissed with amazement, - "It hurts!" 

__

//I'd never thought a simple pitching can be so painful. Especially when it's ass that pinched//

"We need to talk", - Hermione wasn't going to waste any more time, - "Let's go in some quiet place".

"And why do you think I'll go with you?", - Draco grinned at a girl who was now loosing her temper and flashed scarlet.

"Coz we **have** to discuss something", - she could barely talk.

__

//Cool, she hates me so much - and yet she had to play my girlfriend. It was my luck I met her and not any other girl when I needed an alibi//

"No, we don't" - now Draco was almost laughing.

"Stop that! We **have** to talk. Now!"

"And you're not afraid of missing next classes, are you?" - there was fulsome worry in his voice.

"Malfoy!!! We'll talk or I... I..." - Hermione wanted to kill Malfoy right now, she wanted it so badly, but she was raised up in decent family, so she was just standing there unable to answer this scum.

"Or you'd stammer and won't be able to tell me how much you love me?" 

__

//How stupid she looks now. Wonderful. And she looks more sparkling than always. Anger becomes her. Not that it really mattered//

"Ok, Malfoy, you asked for that", - and with those words she suddenly became shouting really loud, so everyone around turned to see what's going on, - "What do you mean? What do you mean we can't have sex before wedding??? I don't care if you're still a *VIRGIN*!!!

__

//Bitch! Little bitch! I'll kill her for sure//

"Darling, but if you're *NOT VIRGIN* it doesn't mean everyone should loose their innocence like YOU did!"

__

*Son of bitch! I'll kill him, I'll kill him after I graduate Hogwarts*

"Let's go" - they said in unison.

"Glad we reached consensus", -Hermione was humiliated as never in her life (except of course, kissing Malfoy in front of the class).

Rest of their way to the lake (the decision to have a chat there wasn't said out loud, but it was the only place they both could think of) none of them said a word.

__

//Oh, that's becoming annoying. I don't like it. Of course noone would ever believe that I'm a virgin - what a ridiculous idea. Only that mudblood could think of it! But if she'll continue disobeying I'll have to do something. At first I'd have to ask Vicky's advice. And she was so happy when she found out who would be our alibi. Perfect victim. Not that I'd give up that mudblood so fast. Being dumped by mudblood - my reputation would be utterly damaged//

*I can't take it anymore. To tell I'm not virgin anymore? How did he dare?! Of course I can admit that telling he's as innocent as an angel was reeeeeeally not the best I could do, but I didn't have much choice, did I? We really have to talk. Why did he needed an alibi anyway? Did he stole _something? Or... killed someone?*_ - she stared at him in disbelief, trying to see something in his face, indicating that he was a murderer. 

__

//Why does she stares at me? She obviously doesn't admiring me. Which is really puzzling. I'm way more handsome than any of her friends. And why does she like them? Why did she have to find such trash. She's cute enough to find a decent guy. Not me, of course, I'm to perfect for her.//

Draco smiled with pride for himself.

__

*Now he's smiling. I hope he didn't notice I was staring at him. Oh, no. I think he did. That's why he's smiling! He thinks I like him! He thinks I'm studying his face! No, no, no. No way! I'd never study his face. These is nothing interesting in it. Just a nose, a pair of eyes and lips. Of course his eyes are particular. I've never seen such eyes before. Not that they're simple grey. They more like silver with black round and sparks of blue in the center. It's funny to see how his eyes become livid when he's in anger. And his lips become so thin when he's disappointed. Really funny. Not that I care.*

By the time they reached the lake both were anxious and already tired of each other.

They stopped by the water and Hermione started first.

"Why did you need an alibi?"

"And why do you think I'll answer that question?"  
  
"Common sense. Or I'd made your life miserable"

"No, you won't. I know one dark secret of yours to. Don't forget about it"

There were something disturbing in looking into her eyes. Not that he was nervous. Not at all. He wasn't nervous even when he kissed her. But now he felt something strange. But it was too weird to think of. He had more important issues to handle.

"I do remember about it, but some of us maybe forgot now a simple **innocent **joke can affect one's life" - the way Hermione said 'innocent' didn't left much space for interpretation of her thought.

__

//If I tell her the truth what she can possibly do? Tell anyone? I doubt it. It'd be useless for her. Otherwise she might even be more indulgent to pretending that we have "a relationships"//

"Ok. I'll tell you, but promise this secret would _die_ with you", - Draco wasn't trying to scare her, he just said what was evident for him.

"Yes, I promise", - Hermione was eager to know Malfoy's darkest secret is.

"I'm seeing someone and I don't want anyone to know about it. You're my alibi, my cover", - after saying that he stared at her, checking if she realized what he just said. Really realized.

__

*Seeing. Dating. Everything is making sense finally. Like small pieces of a huge picture. The way he behaved. The way he treated me. The way he talked, looked - and even kissed* 

With a sigh of relief that her "so-called" boyfriend wasn't a killer or a thief Hermione cheerfully announced:

  
"You're a gay!"

Draco was speechless from Hermione's shrewdness. Then he took her chin, making Herm step closer to him, so now her face was in few inches to his.

"I am **not** a gay. Her name is Vicky and she's the most beautiful and delightful creature I've ever met", - seeing Hermione's confusion he continued, - "She's a squib", - he smiled a bit then gave her light, tender kiss and repeated, - "No, I'm not a gay. Not at all."

Hermione stood stook-still, seeing how The Boy Who Had No Mystery now, yet more enigmatic than ever, was coming away. She raised hand to touch her lips, not even knowing what she was doing and then she sat just where she was - on dirty ground covered with bald patched of grass - and was sitting there for a really long time, considering new facts, and not haveing a clue what to do with them.


	6. Friend

__

Chapter 6 ~A Friend~

When Hermione thought that 2 weeks later everyone will forget about her affair with Draco - oh, I can't tell you how naive her theory was. With every day their relationships became more and more intriguing in public's opinion.

For statistics: there were more than 10 bets between boys on the subjects such as "how soon will Draco dump Hermione" or "how soon will Harry beat up Malfoy" and there were numerous bets among girls - "how soon will Hermione dump Draco", "does Draco kiss better than Harry", "have Draco and Hermione practiced french kissing", "what's the color of Draco's underwear" etc.

Obviously Hermione didn't know answers to any of those questions. Though she knew what's the color of Draco's underwear - but not because she... you know... saw, but just because Draco told Hermione to give him something special on birthday. Either her diary (as a gesture of full trust) either underwear. First was out of question, while second was questioned during barbarous quarrel and settled after Draco agreed not to kiss her in front of *every single* teacher.

He kept his promise no longer than any other, so on the second day of being kissed in front of Dumbledore, Hermione made a long list with many items. It was bounded with signatures and blood. It helped, but not for a long time. This time it was Hermione who misstepped. 

She had to talk with Harry, coz his deliberate coldness was getting on Hermione's nerves. After all, she had right to date whoever she wanted, even if it was the worst choice she could possibly make.

He was sitting in the library, reading huge, dusty book without any pictures. Luckily for Hermione there weren't any readers there. 

She came by and sat quietly, waiting for him to react on her appearance. After absence of any response, a bit irritated, she tapped Harry's shoulder. 

"Hi, Harry", - still nothing.

"Harry, we'll talk, whenever you want it or not", - she was talking in low voice, as if she was trying to lull a baby.

"We have nothing to talk about" , - Harry didn't stop reading a book.

"Don't be a child", - Hermione put her hands on the book, blocking Harry from reading any line.

"I'm not the one who behaves like a child!", - then he smiled sadly, - "Though I can't call your snogging with Malfoy **childish**."

"Harry", - Hermione was still hoping to solve this problem peacefully, - "I understand how hard it is for you to accept our relationships with Malfoy."

Suddenly Hermione was raised from her chair and pressed to the wall of books. He was holding her shoulders so tight Hermione was ready to cry, but she knew she shouldn't, she had to listen his confession, let him release demons of his heart.

"You don't know anything!" - he was on verge. - "How hard it was for me to wait all that time when Ron thought he's in love with you, to wait when I thought you might be in love with him, to wait when I thought you were not ready for any relationships after Ron dumped you." - his grip loosened a little as he continued, - "You can't imagine how hard it was for me to convince Ron to help me with 'special date'. What an idiot!"

"What a 'special date'?" - Hermione was barely whispering, overwhelmed with controversial emotions.

Harry, who was deep in his own thoughts and feelings, didn't understand her question at first.

"Date? Ah, yes. The date. I bet you remember the night at the Snape's cabinet?" - he didn't smile, but his lips formed a curved line, and not waiting for reply he continued, - "That day we were planning to get you out of your room for awhile, so all girls would prepare all stuff we asked them to - you know - candles, romantic dinner and all", - his eye was glittering from inner tears, - "And after you run out we were going to give you some time and only then find you and show the surprise... You know the rest. Poor Ron, he made so many mistakes in that paper- on purpose, of course. And we never thought this all turn out to be your first date with Malfoy. Me and Ron were matchmakers for you and Malfoy", - Harry couldn't continue, he just smiled goofy, with tears running down his face silently.

"Oh, Harry", - Hermione couldn't say anything to comfort him, so she started wiping streams of salty dews from his face. And then Harry couldn't control himself anymore - he was shaking heavily, not hiding his emotions. Hermione was stoking his back, feeling endless sorrow for him. 

"Harry, I'm so - so sorry", - she was sure next words have to be said - "But I never loved you". 

Now Harry was looking in her eyes with pain and slight amazement. 

"You see, even if we had that 'secret date' we still would be friends", - she continued this torture because she had no other way to bring Harry back into senses and let him live his more or less normal life. - "I always thought of you as my friend. Extraordinary, funny, cute, guy - my best friend. The best friend I could dream of", - she had to say another important thing - "And I'm really in love with Malfoy. I know that you or Ron, or half of the school don't believe that it's true, that Malfoy can really love anyone...", - Hermione wasn't sure how to put it, so it won't hurt Harry more then it would anyway, - "But I'm feeling so complete with him, and though he's still a git and I'm a mudblood for him, I don't know how but I can't imagine my life without him - it sounds banal, and me - Hermione who knows everything, top girl, the best student in the class - could think of better way to express her thought", - Harry smiled a bit on her remark, - "but it's what I feel. And I hope that someday you'll be able to understand me, forgive me and accept me the way I am - poor girl, who felt in love with Malfoy, but still want to be your friend". 

Harry didn't answer. He didn't move, didn't blink. It looked like he didn't breathe. Then, after infinite minutes of uncertainty he kissed Hermione very gentle on the cheek, almost not touching her silky skin, and whispered so inaudibly, that Hermione guessed what he said only by reading his lips.

"I'll always be your friend".

Hermione was on her way out of library when she bumped into Malfoy.

"Oh, it's you, Malfoy", - he didn't step back after collision, so now they weren't separated even with thin streak of air. Hermione didn't feel really comfortable or confident feeling Draco's body with almost every inch of her flesh. "What are you doing here?"

As he kept silence, she repeated her question - "Draco, what are you doing here?!"

He smiled - "You never called me Draco before."

Hermione didn't know what to say and then she, with horror and worry, stared at him, - 

"Did you hear what I said to Harry?!", her brain was working faster than ever, calculating all possible ways to retreat, -"It was a lie! I was trying to..."

But that's when her brain stopped working at all - coz Draco was kissing her with a real, intense, deep, passionate, electric kiss. Surprisingly enough, it was their first real kiss, coz neither of them was pretending. Hermione used to think that Draco was a lame kisser (that impression was mutual), but she didn't know that he didn't bother to kiss her really - it was just kissing so everyone would believe in it. But let alone passion - it wasn't even an act of symphaty - it was a burden. And now all formalities were discarded - there were only a girl and a boy who wanted each other so badly that it hurt them, burned them, conquering all thoughts and desires. And neither of them was ready to stop, to analize, to regret possible consequences. Hermione's hands were caressing Draco's back, shoulders, head, burying in his soft hair. She couldn't get enough of him - she wanted to have him all, every part of him, every peice of him. It was a hunger she couldn't control. Endless hours of imagining how it would be - to have a real kiss with Draco - were pale copy of reality. The warmth of his body were wrapping her with every stroke of his hand, every move of his body against hers, every caress of her hair. Hermione was feeling weakness in knees and lack of oxygen, but she needed this kiss last forever and ever, althouth it was driving her insane. 

When he finally parted his hot and flushing lips, Hermione moaned slightly, not wishing to come back to cruel reality where Draco was studying her face with curiosity, as he never saw it before - full, shiny lips, blazing eyes, rosy cheeks, - framed with dishevelled hair. 

Draco himself never looked better - if at all it's possible for a handsome guy - his face has more vivid color, hair was a total mess - but it was becoming him much more then usual slick style, and his eyes - Hermione would die for those eyes - they had incredible color now - dark silver shine mixed with black and deep blue sparkles. 

"Little liar" - he said it so tenderly and affectionate that Hermione could think he was declaring his love. 

It looked like Draco wasn't sure what to say next, but then, and the change was obvious for Hermione, he came back to his usual "cold-hearted-git-Draco-Malfoy-who-uses-Hermione-as-an-alibi" mode and said:  
"I have to go, Vicky is worried by now. It was nice to kiss you for real, Herm." 

And Draco continued his way wherever he was going to meet this stupid Vicky.

Hermione felt like her heart stop beating for a moment. She didn't know what startled her most - that Draco was going to his gerilfriend after the most passionate kiss in her life or that he called her "Herm".


	7. Rival

**Not-real 7th chapter (where Hermione followed Draco and then they had a bit of fun) has been removed by me as not serious and unrealistic chapter. Sorry :)**  
Oh, and I'd love to find one more beta-reader. If you volunteer to be my beta-reader you'll be the first to read new chapters :) Please, e-mail me on lydiabura@mtu-net.ru :)  
__

Chapter 7 ~Rival~

Hermione was lying on her bed. She has been staring intense at small dot on the ceiling for almost an hour now. Everytime she forced her mind to think about solving one particular problem, including Draco and her sudden feelings toward him, she could only see his image, smiling at her. By the 20th time Hermione was remembering Draco, he was not only smiling at her. He was kissing her. She was burying fingers in Draco's silky hair, answering passionatly to his hot lips. Now Hermione was re-playing that scene in her mind. She didn't remember it exactly - but it left her with the feeling of warm sparkling sphere covering her, sinking into her. With gasp of surprise Hermione realized that she was clenching sheets. She closed her eyes tightly, concentration for one more time on her problem itself, not embodiment of it.

Failing this time too she pushed her pillow angrily.

What the hell was happening to her? She never noticed Malfoy - well, not at way-of-noticing-future-boyfriends. She didn't hated him that much as it may seem. She was too kind and reasonable for that. Of course she would slap him as many times as it'll be needed. Or hit. Or loathe.

Or kiss. 

This time pillow crashed into wall and with scared "pooh" landed on the floor.

Hermione was on verge. She couldn't control her feelings. Couldn't analyze it. Couldn't dismiss it. 

And there was one thing that could possibly calm Hermione a bit. Studying. A lot of studying. As it was only about 6pm, Hermione, still being Top Student (or rather "going to stay such student despite of all terrible events in her love-life") decided to prepare for tomorrow's Potions class. Parvarti told her that Top Loathed Teacher get them huge homework to be done. Not that it was out-of-his-demonic-character.

Hermione took a couple of books from her bag and threw them on the bed.

-This time I'll get you out of my head, Draco Malfoy!

Several hours later, very pleased with herself, Hermione dozed off over perfectly done homework, her mussy hair spread over three scrolls filled with cllagraphic writings, head resting on a book. This night, for the first time since all that "Draco affair" she slept very well and even wasn't scared when nightmarish Snape transformed into Draco and asked her formula of potion from page number 112, paragraph 2, second line from the beginning. 

~*~*~*~

Hermione prepared herself to any kind of Draco's possible reaction to last night's kiss.

He could ignore it and behave if nothing had happened. It'd be really easy for Hermione to play along - pretend it was just a mistake.

Or he possible could change his attitude to more caring (not loving - ha, Hermione wasn't that stupid to think that Draco could has real feelings for her). That would cause more problems of course. Hermione would be trying to resist, then fail and end up slapping Draco in front of the class with words "how dare you!" Hermione smiled a bit on that thought - "I'm such a dreamer".

Or he could possible just break up with her. It would be perfect event in her destiny. Hermione's smile disappeared - "or maybe not".

But one detail ruined all possible plan's of Hermione's behavior - absence of Draco. He didn't showed up for his first lesson. Nor for the second.

Potions was next lesson. Some girls was whispering and pointing at Hermione, who was feeling a bit nervous now. Not that Hermionw was waiting for Draco or worrying where the hell is he. What a rubbish!

Hermione was coming by small abandoned room in the Dungeons. She wasn't going to be nearby, but she got lost there, thinking about someone ("I don't worry about Draco! I don't! If I just new where he is! But I'm not worried! Not a bit! He cool just got cold. Can it be something serious, maybe even letha.."). That's when she hear some low voices. Hermione stopped and looked around. It was dead-end of that wing. ("How could I get here?!")

Hermione hesitated for a moment, then turned to come back to the path of normal direction, leading to Potions class, when she recognized one voice. It was Draco's. 

And the second voice obviously belonged to a girl. She was whispering something, so it was hard to tell, who it was.

But with whom could Draco secretly meet in Dungeon?

Hermione's hearts beating fastened at once, deafening little drums in her ears disoriented her, all blood in veins froze for a split second as one thought was pumping in Hermione's mind: "It's Vicky! It's Vicky!"

~*~*~*~*~

Not daring to move and not being able to bare abeyance, Hermione took one step close to that room. The door was ajar, so she picked in. 

"Wow" - it was first Hermione's thought as she saw Vicky.

As that girl was almost facing door, Hermione could get and memorize every feature of Vicky, so it'd be imprinted in Hermione's mind forever.

Vicky had long light hair. She wasn't blonde in common sense. She has some gold curls, but mostly her hair were shining chestnut's color. Vicky was slim, even petite - she was lower than Draco. Vicky stood with a straight back, which made her look a bit taller. ("Something between elf and the Maid of Orleans" thought Hermione, as pangs of jealousy were ripping her poor heart, still beating with velocily of light). 

If you meet Vicky in the hall you might not even notice her. But it were her eyes that made her look very if not special - at least wicked.

Hermione didn't get what it was at first- it was hard to tell, because the only source of light was Draco's wand. But at one moment, when he accidentally, in a rage, waved his hand with a wand in front of Vicky's face, Hermione saw with a surprise, that Vicky has eyes of mixed colors. In shadows of Dungeon you couldn't tell the diffrence - either blue, emerald or grey. But for one second Hermione saw their real color: one was blue-grey, another - green-grey. In dim light they looked pretty ordinary, but in a flash of light it was startling.

Obviously they had a fight (otherwise Hermione wouldn't' hear them). And Draco was really angry. He would be shouting if he could. Hermione couldn't remember if she ever saw him that mad. Draco was gesturing with free hand - then he took Vicky's shoulder and hissed angrily, controlling himsefl less than before, thus not caring that he can be heard outside that room - "I will *not* do it!"

Vicky winced a bit, pushed Draco's hand from her shoulder and looked calmly at him. Then she put something (tiny object as Hermione could see) into Draco's hand and squeezes it, making sure he was holding it tight. Hermione thought that time had stopped. This "couple" was standing there, unaware of intruder's presence, looking into each other's eyes. Draco's expression changed from irritated to normal, even peaceful. Vicky smiled at him ("this bitch can smile so... so... genuinely" - Hermione wasn't breathing, trying to understand what was going on).

Draco returned smile with quick nod. Then tenderly kissed Vicky.

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. It was so terribly unfair! Of course she never expected Draco has any real feelings for her - but only because she thought he was incapable of human feelings. And now, at her eyes, he was turning in most sensitive creature, that was obviously in love with that blonde girl.

Hermione was astonished - all that time she was such a fool! All her secret dreams, hopes ("not that I had such ones")- were demolished at once, with one kiss of her Draco (Hermione still was thinking of him as her boyfriend) and that Vicky. And what about this cryptic thing?! Hermione didn't have time to think about it, because now Draco and Vicky weren't kissing anymore - they were going to leave that room. And they were going to see Hermione standing here.

She didn't know what to do - she didn't have time to think where she'll hide when Draco said louder a bit: "I'll go first and you wait here several minutes". He kissed Vicky tenderly and whispered something. Hermione didn't hear what he said, besides she was stunned, because there was nowhere to hide and her vision became blur with a wave of fear to be found, lurking and peeking Draco's date with Vicky. She didn't have much choice. Either to stand still and be noticed by Malfoy, or run quickly near that door, hoping that they wont' guess who it was. Hermione chose second. She gathered all her courage and within a second she was near next hall, then she was near a ladder, breathing heavily and not knowing where to turn. Vogue murmur of voices made her work round to the first corner, that turned out to be a small, narrow corridor... filled with Snape, who was now trying (really awkwardly, to tell you the truth) to set himself free, because he was tightly pressed to 5th year Gryffindor's student's body. Hermione's body.

  
  
**A/n: too tired to write next part now. But it's gonna be funny. I don't wonna spoil you or give away that much, but I think I have to:   
There's gonna be unexpected test in Potions class. And Hermione will be in front of all class making "true love indicator" potion (if it's done properly it should indicate the person you love by lightning little stars around it's head.) But Herm and Draco would be borth scared that Hermione's love stars won't be around Draco's head. He-he :)) **


	8. Snape

****

A/n: though it's Snape-centered part, believe me, it's must-read chapter. There is reeeeeally important part about Vicky.   
And I wanna thank all my wonderful beta-readers :) You're great! :)

_  
  
  
  
_

Chapter 8 ~Snape ~

"Well, well, well, Miss Granger", - Snape's hand was disorderly trying to find its way to freedom out or totall mess of his and Hermione's robes.

"I'm sorry, Professor", -Hermione, who's beg was now very uncomfortably poking her into back, was trying to get as far from Snape's body as possible. But her Brownian movements only make it worse. Now tough fabrics of a robe was capturing her legs, preventing Hermione from any further steps. After another unsuccessful attempt to move, Hermione felt that she's lost balance and gonna fall - somewhere. 

At that time Snape finally got his wand and began whispering something like "Liberatum" - but he didn't manage to end that spell, because Hermione was clingin his robe to stop her from falling, causing Snape to drop a wang. In slow motion both the professor and the student saw as it felt on the floor with slight pat. They both breathe out with a relief as nothing happened. But next second their faces were flashed with a blinding fountain of sparks.

~*~*~*~

"Vicky, did you saw where she ran?" - Draco turned around, calculating where Hermione could possibly be.

"No, but I think she's somewhere nearby", - Vicky looked very worried, - "How do you think, did she heard what we said?"

Draco bent a little and put hands on knees to catch his breath, then shook head, so now his golden hair were in a funny disorder, - "I doubt it". He looked at Vicky, - "Why are you smiling?!"

"I'm not", - after I-don't-belive-you stare from Draco she continued with a sniff, - "Well, actually you reminded me of Harry with such mess on your head. And don't make that face! I didn't tell you remind me of Neville, did I?", - she lovingly touched a strand of his hair and smoothed it a bit, - "We have to find Hermione before she does something stupid".

~*~*~*~

Hermione instinctively covered her eyes with hands, muffed with a robe, but somehow her hands were heavier when ever. She cautiously opened one eye, then another - to see the sourse of hands sudden recalcitrance - Snape's hands. Somehow now they were sharing one huge robe, so her sleeves were connected to Snape's one. And their front part was connected. So now there was nothing separating their chests.

__

"Luckily I have jeans and a blouse under robe", - Hermione though, then it suddenly hit her, - _"But what does Snape have under robe?!"._

Hermione's terror was so oblivious to Snape, that he, feeling uneasy enough, answered her unspoken question not looking into her eyes, "Don't worry, Miss Granger, I'm not na...", he stammered a bit, and if the corridor wasn't that dark, Hermione could swear that Professor actually blushed, "I'm fully dressed". He said it almost voiceless.

Hermione was facing Snape's chest. It was the first time in her life when she was actually and truly happy she was not a tall girl. To look up at Snape was intimidating, but to be on the same level with his black peircing eyes would be fatal.

"We need my wand back", - Snape quiet voice make Hermione jump a bit, - "Thanks to your..." - he paused, making Hermione feel worthless, "... your pas de deux we're trapped for awile and I'm not going to spend this way no more seconds".

Hermione was trying to lower her head, feeling only guilt and shame, but it was difficult, becuase her (their to be more correct) robe was linked to Snape very tight, so Hermione didn't have luxury of moving that much.

"And as this corridor is too narrow for two persons to crouch while we stand this way, I presume it would be more reasonable for us to round for 90 dergees, so we will be able to learn slightly and pick up a wand",- you could mistake Snape's tone for his usual teaching/scaring style, if he wasn't breathing heavier than always and avoiding looks of Hermione, who now was feeling more secure, not facing the danger of naked Snape in a few inches.

They made several moves - if someone would saw them from outside if would look like some clumsy and fat scarecrow tryed to dance a polka - and then both of them realized what's gonna happen next. When they stood this way (Hemione' back was opposite to the exit) they really had much more space, but still not enough space between their robe, so they couldn't crouch anyway. Snape looked depressed as he missed such important and evident fact.

Hermione was almost crying with desperation, besided she cursed herself that she left her wand in her bag and couldn't reach for it now, as it was lying in several meters from her (she accidentally pushed it when tried to free herself in the beginning). 

Then they said in sync:"Who?"

Snape coughed and said: "You can decide it. Which way do you prefer?"

Hermione would prefer to die! She was desperate - Hermione had to choose who's gonna pick up that damn wand. If it were her, then she had to lie on Snape, and if was him -vice versa. Each way was threatening.

Hermione had to analyze, and quickly, in which way she would have less contact with Snape.

"Me", - was her final verdict. This way she could possible put her body's weight to one had, trying to avoid any touch of Snape's body against her, and get a wand with other.

They slowly started bending, holding walls, not to fall. Hermione knees were rubbing Snape's legs. Hermione was embarrassed - _"I'd better die! Why did I deserve it?!" _Judging by Snape's face expression it wasn't the happiest moment in his life either.   
Surprisingly enough he had strong hands, so he could move really slow, even in so difficult situation. At one moment Hermione had to fall at Snape for a split second - before rising above him on her hands. When her body landed on Snape she closed eyes, pretending it was just a bad dream. She put hands hear Snape's shoulders and as fast as she could, with her weight on them. It demanded a lot of strength from her. But the most difficult part (in a psychological way) was to come - Hermione had to move a bit forward to get the wand. And it meant she had to come to face-to-face level with Snape. She inhaled and make her first move (let's not forget how hard it already was - to have weight of your whole body rested on two thin hands). Her loose hair were sliding along professor's chest.

_"Just not to touch him, not to touch, not to touch!"_ This only thought in Hermione's mind and it was written in huge, blinking, underlined letters. When her bushy curls touched Snape's face she nervously murmured indistinct "sorry" and streched her hand for the wand. And before she realizes what was going on she felt Snape's hand stretching with hers as well. Hermione's eyes widened with shock, and only then she put herselft together, understanding that as they shared one robe Snape had to move his hand "sync" with her hands as well. She reached to the wand and took it, with a proud smile - "I got it". She was holding herself only with one hand. 

"Ooops."

That's when her strength left her and she collapsed at Snape, banging foreheards with professor.

"Ouch", Hermione pulled her hand toward to touch bruise, forgetting about Snape's hand attached to her own. At the same moment he finally took wand from her hand, and whispered several words. He was ready to stand as he saw that Hermione wasn't going to do it as well. There were blood on her forehead. Snape hesistantly reached his hand to it: "Are you all right".

Hermione, not really knowing what was going on around, answered "Yes" and fainted.

~*~*~*~

When Hermione opened her eyes she saw Snape, learning over her, watching curiously at her. "Fianlly you're back. We gonna be late to Potion class. Thanks to your sudden flake out."

Hermione looked at him with horror.

"I... I'm... "  
"Sometimes, only sometimes, waving a stupid wand help to cure a person really fast. You're fine already." 

He gave her a hand _("so we're still in the corridor"_ thought Hermione), so she could stand up.

"Hurry, Miss Granger, now we only 2 minutes to get to the class in time", - it was normal Snape, whom feared almost every student in Hogwarts, but somehow he wasn't that scary for Hermione nomore.

Hermione picked up her bag and waked out of this corridor only to be met by Draco and Vicky, embracing each other. They were a bit freaked out as they said at the same time:

"We really need to talk to you!"

The three of them suddenly turned their face to Snape as he appeared behind Hermione's back with thunderous "**It's you!**"

Hermione had never ever in her life seen Snape or any other person being changed by hate so fearfully. When he usually looked at Harry, his face of course changed, but not that much. Now he looked like devil himself. "_Maybe that's how Voldemort looks like_" suddenly thought Hermione.

Vicky was ready to cry, but she still contorlled herself, while Malfoy took one step towards Snape. Now Draco was shielding Vicky, defending her from anything that Snape could possible make to her.

Snape was queit for several endless seconds, then he ordered:  
"You", - he stared at Vicky thoughtfully, - "go to the dungeon". 

Then he turned his head slightly and suddenly shouted on Draco and Hermione: "What are you waiting for?! Go to the classes. NOW!"

"I'm not leaving you alone with...", but Draco's words were stopped by tender touch of Vicky's fingers on his lips.

She smiled at him reassuringly - "I'm gonna be fine. Just go".

Draco wasn't going to give up that easy, but Vicky repeated with a plea in her eyes - "Please, just go".

Hermione took Draco's hand as they both left that place silent.

Then they were out of sight, Vicky turned to Professor Snape, with small tears forming in her beautiful eyes, and said:

"I'm so sorry, I should have told you about me and Malfoy. Please, don't be angry at me, dad."

  
  
**A/n: I already have next chapter but I won't post it until you review that one and tell me what do you think. (Next chapter will be about *True Love Potion*).  
(Yeah, I know, I'm a bad-bad girl :) ). **


	9. True Love Potion

**About all this squib thing. Vicky can be Snape's daugther.   
1. He's a wizard.  
2. Vicky's mother can be a wizard.  
3. Vicky is not. Thus she's still a squib. Very simple :)  
  
As for Herimione's flake out - she hit Snape badly coz she felt with all weigth of her body. But she felt down in faint not because of blood's lost (obviously), but because of exhaustion. Just imagine - you're trapped with Snape, he's angry at you, you're in one piece of clothes with him, then you fall on him - ah?**  
  
  


Chapter 9 ~True Love Potion~

  
  
Snape sighed and caressed her cheek with such tenderness Vicky could almost feel how it materialized in warmth around her.   
  
"Poor, poor, To! How could you fall in love so carelessly?"   
  
Victoria looked straight into his eyes - cold and bitter for others and velvet, gleaming for her:  
  
"But I love him"   
  
Snape smiled at the corners of his lips. Youth. Everything so simple then you're young and in love.   
  
"To, darling, you can't have a boyfriend, or even a friend. You know it perfectly well, and I hope there is no need in repeating it."   
  
"But why can't I have at least one ordinary relationship?! Noone found out!"  
  
"Hermione Granger already found out! And some others might as well! You can't risk your life - even for love!"   
  
Snape stopped, and they both stood silent for a moment. Then he continued in soft and low voice.   
  
"You know that I care about you more than about any person in the world, but you just can't have friends, at least when you're at Hogwarts. If Lucious Malfoy find out... then possibly Voldemort..." - his voice trailed off,- "Your parents gave you to me, believing I'll keep your existence in secret and I'm going to keep it this way."   
  
Vicky sobbed when Snape mentioned her parents - "You're my only family now"   
  
Snape hugged her and stroked her hair, calming her a bit - "Yes, you're my only family too, but don't forget that there is one person who depends on you"   
  
Vicky looked at Snape very seriously - "I'll do anything for you and for him"  
  
He smiled at her tenderly - "I know, I know." Then he said that has to be said:   
  
"That's why you have to break up with Draco"   
  
"I can't! I love him too much"   
  
"Does he know about you? Me?"   
  
"No"   
  
"And what if he doesn't love you?"  
  
"He does!"  
  
"Even if he does, though I wouldn't be so sure about it, you didn't have right to involve Hermione into it!"  
  
"She was our only chance to meet"  
  
"Was she? And what kind of spell did you cast to make her fall in love with Draco?"   
  
"Love spell from that gray book you once showed me"   
  
"Just perfect! But have you ever possibly thought that it's disgraceful to cast so strong spell?"  
  
"But we were going to uncast that spell soon"   
  
"How soon?" Snape covered Vicky's hands with his. "To, you see, love isn't that simple. I don't think I'll be able to persuade you to break up with Draco right now - you're too stubborn for that, just like your mother", - they both smiled, - "but I can show you something. Go with me."   
  
Vicky looked at him questionably, then followed Snape in the dark halls of the Dungeon.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Hermione was holding Draco's hand with such sadistic feeling of self-pity and despair, that she was ready either to cry or to broke his arm.   
  
Finally Draco said something:   
  
"I... And Vicky... You saw, right?.. Are you still gonna help us?.."   
  
"I don't know. I really don't know anymore.'   
  
Draco stopped so suddenly, that Hermione almost felt, as she was still clenching his hand, so she was pulled back too fast.   
  
"I have something for you"   
  
Hermione opened her mouth to tell something, but Draco hushed her:  
  
"Just open it" - with those word he handed her small box ("_That's what Vicky gave him in that room!_")   
  
Hermione slowly took it and began unwrapping golden paper with small beautiful moving roses. She felt nervous, her fingers trembled, as she finally saw tiny black box.   
  
"Just open it" repeated Draco.   
  
"But..."  
  
"Open"   
  
Hermione opened small box when pink mist splashed her face. She sneezed.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Read the writing"   
  
Hermione focused on the box, waving mist away. Glittering letters appeared from nowhere on the inner side of the box.   
  
"A strong love spell uncast,   
  
Now you're free to feel,   
  
Won't ever forget your past -   
  
Because it was for real"   
  
"What?.. Do you mean?.. Are you?.. Did you?.." - Hermione finally was able to say proper sentence, "You cast a love spell on me?"   
  
"Yes", Draco was studying her face for any indication of what she felt right now, but there was none.   
  
"Bastard!", she hissed as she slapped him with all strength she had.   
  
Draco didn't tell anything, not winced, not blinked, not answered.   
  
Hermione slowly turned away and came to Potion class, when Draco whispered emotionlessly:   
  
"She doesn't love me anymore".   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~   
  
When Draco came into class he didn't even look at Hermione. He just sat at his place, too absorbed into thoughts. He didn't want to give Hermione that damn box. He was arguing with Vicky so fiercly one would think he was objection to commit a murder, but not to present a box for someone. Everything went perfectly well. Hermione was the best alibi they both could think of. And now, all of a sudden, Vicky decided to uncast the spell. How could they meet when Hermione doesn't love him anymore.   
  
"Doesn't love me anymore and I can't meet with Vicky anymore." Draco didn't know which part of it bring him more pain.   
  
Snape was late for more than 6 minutes. It was such a shocker for everyone in the Potions class, than about 90 percents of the students logically presumed that if Snape didn't showed up in time - he was dead.   
  
By the time when happy pupils suggested 38th way of Snape's death, "dead" teacher came in. He wasn't alone, he has pale pretty girl with him - Vicky.   
  
Snape introduced her in the most weird way students could possibly think of:  
  
"Vicky. Don't talk to her. Don't look at her. Don't ask anything. She'll join you only for Potion classes. And remember about 3 "dont"s."   
  
With those words he placed her near Hermione.   
  
"Today we'll have one of the most", - he was choosing right word, - "amusing Potion lessons."   
  
He glared at the class with threatening eyes, and continued.   
  
"We're going to make love potion"   
  
Class burst with chattering, whispering and giggling.   
  
"Quiet! Don't flatter yourself - you won't be able to make real "love potion", instead you'll prepare "true love" potion. It may sound similar. But it's not. This potion will indicate the person you love by small stars. Nothing funny, so don't laugh." - he lowered his voice, - "just imagine how your stars float to a person you really love".   
  
He smiled baleful. "Everyone will have to make that potion".   
  
Now every student looked sour - the prospect of being unmasked was lamentable.   
  
"What the most important about this potion is that it'll indicate true feeling of a person, even he's under spell. Or dead."   
  
Snape came by to the table, where Vicky was sitting, and said audibly still looking into her eyes, but addressing to another person - "Miss Granger will make her potion in front of the class. Being one of the most talented student, she'd give you all great example"   
  
In any other circumstances Hermione would be happy to hear "Miss Granger" and "talented" in one sentence, especially pronounced by Snape himself, but now her heart sank and almost stop beating as she stared at him with unsaid plea, but it was ignored, as the only person Snape was looking at was Vicky.   
  
Hermione was doomed. By the look on Malfoy's face he was totally agree with her.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Snape was circling around Hermione, checking if she added right components.   
  
When he added meaningfully, as reading Hermione's thoughts, -"If you'll put wrong components it might even kill you".   
  
He looked at Neville, who was now almost crying, trying not to drop the bottle itself in the cauldron (the previous bottle now emerged on the surface of bubbling fluid, that had to turn into powder 10 minutes ago, if done properly).   
  
"That's the time. Now of never" - thought Hermione when Snape wasn't looking. She wouldn't have another chance to ruin her potion. She took a bottle and poured it's content into... Snape's hand.   
  
"Na-ah, Miss Granger", - with a wave of his wand his hand was clean again, - "You'll make that potion. Even if you're afraid of the truth."   
  
Hermione was ashamed as never in her life (well, the kissing Malfoy for the first time in front of the whole class was quite of experience, but now it was her destiny that depended on that stupid potion).   
  
"Fine", - she whispered under her breath.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Half and hour later Snape finally wrote on the blackboard words to be said to make potion work. "Lamenctus dovere imperfinato credere."   
  
He came closer to Hermione then clapped, bringing attention of all class at once and announced:  
  
"Perfect potion. I think it's time for us to find out whom you really love".   
  
Every pair of eyes was staring at her intensively. 5 people were particulary curious: Snape himself, Draco of course, Vicky, Harry and Ron.   
  
Hermione started:  
  
"Lamenctus..." _  
  
(how sad Harry is. As well as Ron)  
  
_"dovere..."  
  
_(when everyone will see that I don't love Draco. He looks so scared)  
  
_"imperfinato..." _  
  
(and this Vicky won't be able to date Draco anymore. I kinda feel sorry for her) _  
  
"Credere"   
  
Nothing happened. Hermione looked puzzled. Snape only smiled. Draco didn't breathe, Vicky learned forward to see more, Harry was tapping table with his pen, while Ron clenched his fists nervously.   
  
Then, slowly silver stream levitated in front of Hermione, fading in the class. It was almost invisible now. Everyone was looking up, some tried to catch smoke, but it get higher and gradually it formed a perfect ball, radiating blue light. Suddenly it began quake heavenly - and then a ball exploded with hundreds of small glittering, transfusive stars, changing its color from silver to blue and black, which spread all over class.   
  
Now everyone was looking where they'll stop.   
  
When most of them there floating near Draco almost whole class applauded. Snape looked pleased with himself. Hermione didn't know what to think. Malfoy stared at her in amazement. Ron was angry. Harry was sad, but he was collected, and it wasn't a surprise for him anyway. But it was a huge surprise for Vicky, who froze in disbelief, silent brilliants of tears running down her now snow-white cheeks.   
  
Then two blinking, looking very pale and weak, stars make their way to astonished Ron. Hermione smiled a bit, as she saw how her ex-boyfriend turned almost as red as his hair.   
  
One star was by Harry, who was looking so intense at it, as if his whole life was in that shining object.   
  
And then happened something, that make Hermione turn white, Harry drop his glasses, Ron - broke his pen, Malfoy - say something like "Oh myyy", the whole school - chatter about it for several month, and Snape - knock cauldron over when he was stepping back - and he has a reason to back off: a dozen of stars was flying to him. **  
  
A/n: ok, I admit, it's became more Hermione/Snape lately than I expected. But lets not forget that "MOST" of the starts were floating near Malfoy. And it was what Hermione's really felt. Oh, and Snape would cast memory spell on students, so they wont' remember Vicky :) And he's Vicky's stepfather (if you haven't noticed).   
And I'm not gonna tell you if Hermy really have something for Snape. To tell you the truth I already have plot of that fic written down - it's very complicated thing, but it has a lot of unexpected twists :))  
I'm gonna have some fun with Harry and Vicky. And finally we'll get more Draco/Hermione :))   
And please - REVIEW!!!! R-E-V-I-E-W!!! :)) I want to have at least 100 reviews (92 are up right now). So help me with that :))   
Thank you! :) **


	10. Break up

****

Chapter 10 ~Break up~

__

*What am I gonna do now? Of course I can deny I have feelings for Snape - it's ridiculous, for the God's sake! But Malfoy! He uncasted Love Spell. So what's wrong with me? I know that I don't love him. I can't. I can't. Yet I made potion perfectly well.*

Hermione blankly looked at class - everyone was whispering and gesturing. Some stared at Malfoy, who seemed bedazzled. Some gazed at Professor, checking if he had changed into Prince with shining armour during last two minutes, so they all would finally understand why Hermione loved him just a bit. Some examined Hermione herself, like she was mental and dangerous for society. 

Surrounded with shining stars Snape took one step to Hermione and a room felt quiet instantly. He gained self-control very quickly and now he was as collected and dreadful as always (despite small stars flying around). Professor scowled at Hermione:  
"So you managed to ruin your potion anyway, Miss Granger?"

It was not a question. It was a last salvation for Hermione, Snape and Malfoy.

"Y-yes", she babbled, not daring to look up at Professor. Even if she knew that she didn't love Snape, her potion indicated quite the opposite. And both she and Professor knew that her potion was made correctly. 

"I didn't hear what you say. Would you please repeat it, or you're not even capable of such simple thing anymore?.." (several giggles interrupted him)

"...or your love for me is so strong you've lost your voice feeling me so close?" now all class was laughing. 

Hermione angrily stared at Snape. He was standing still, waiting for her to reply, one blow raised questionably. He obviously provoked her. He was making her mad on purpose. But what that purpose was Hermione didn't know. And she didn't care. She felt so humiliated.

"YES! I ruined my potion on purpose! And all stars around you only prove it! I would never fall in love with such gross, arrogant, repulsive, disgusting and..."  
Snape menacingly breathed: 

"Enough! I've got the picture. I'm going take 60 points from Gryffindor for..."

  
"You can take as many points as your sick mind wishes",-

Hermione felt that she gone to far, but she wasn't going to stop now, - "I haven't finished yet. And I'm going to tell what I really feel! You're the most vile person I've ever met and the idea of loving you make me sick! And as for my love for Malfoy - it's false also, because we broke up today. I do not love him, or Harry, or Ron. That's all. Now you can take 300 points from Gryffindor - I've said all I wanted to!"

Hermione was going to run off immediately, so she won't have to face Snape and his insults anymore. (*_Actually now it's **you** who was abuser_* her mind told her, but she dismissed that thought instantly).

"You're not going away that fast, Miss Granger", - steal grip on her hand confirmed those words.

Snape calmly continued:

"I'll take 60 points from Gryffindor for your disrespect to the teacher, 20 points for your riot and 20 more points for not following my instructions during preparation of the potion. I'm sure now you and all Gryffindors will be very happy with your outburst. Take your seat."

Hermione blushed as never in her life - she was such a fool! To tell all those things to Snape's face. Luckily he didn't take 500 points for that. Though he actually did take 100 points. It would take hell of an effort to work whose points back. Hermione sighed as she sat down near Vicky. That's when it dawned on her - she officially declared her break up with Draco!

Approximately at the same time that fact finally leaked into everyone' mind. It caused several happy cries "Draco is free now" from girls, "oh, no! I've lost my bet" from others, and such noise that even Snape couldn't hush them for a minute (unthinkably long for him). 

"Now, when everyone is fully acquainted with events in Miss Granger's personal life, we can continue our lesson."

None of the students felt enthusiastic - the example of Hermione was still too vivid and scary.

"I'm going to write several simple formulas which will turn your potion in color you wish. So your stars would be anonymous."

Now everyone looked much relieved. After a few minutes all room was filled with stars of different colors. It was magnificent picture. Sometimes, when stars collided they've mixed colors. Finally, all stars took their places. Not surprisingly most of them were flying by Malfoy, who was almost invisible due to thousands of stars by him. Among girls stars were divided almost equally. 

Many stars were trying to get through the door, but something stopped them. After many questioning gazes Snape finally acknowledged "it means your object of love is not in that room, but stars can't fly to them. The door is protected".

Vicky smiled at Malfoy when a group of beautiful silver stars floated by her. Malfoy returned her smile, but there was something in his eyes, when he attentively observed path of his stars. And moments later his suspicions were confirmed - several stars flew past Vicky - to Hermione. She tried to hide them from Vicky, as she didn't want any complications in their triangle, or maybe she just pitied that girl - but anyway, somehow Vicky noticed them. That's when she stared so intensely, but not at Malfoy - at Snape, who was reading some of student's parchments, that he finally looked back at her. Hermione thought it all became suspicious - because Vicky obviously wasn't afraid of Snape. On contrary, it seemed as if Vicky had some kind of spiritual connection with him. Snape was first to look away. Hermione noticed hint of guilt in his eyes. It was too odd to be true.

When Snape finally wrote words to made stars disappear and all students murmured it, a room became as dark and cheerless as always. 

Vicky looked at Snape and he nodded. Then she gave Hermione small piece of parchment with several words written on it. She whispered: 

"Read it when I tell you."

Hermione didn't say anything - the whole situation was too strange to be surprised by another weird thing. 

Just when Snape started dictating homework to be done by next lesson, Vicky carefully pushed Hermione - "now".

The words looked like gibberish. It didn't sound like any spell, and it wasn't familiar even to know-it-all Hermione. 

With Snape's "dismissed" everyone hurried to get away as quickly as possible. 

But what startled Hermione a lot - when almost everyone stared at her (even after break up with Malfoy she still was the one who dared to offend Snape), they didn't seem to notice Vicky, they just looked through her, as she wasn't sitting there. Malfoy dropped a note for Vicky when he was passing by. He didn't look at both girls. Hermione was puzzled. But more strange part was to come. Harry and Ron came by the both smiled at Hermione reassuringly - "You're got a nerve, Hermione!", but then they actually *stared* at Vicky. Harry gave her his best smile and said "Nice to meet you, Vicktoria."

She didn't reply, she just kept looking at him in disbelief.

"You...you can...", - Vicky was going to tell something else, but she stopped herself. She stood up quickly and with indistinct "exuse me" went up to Snape. 

Hermione was going to ask Harry about it, but that's when she heard Snape's voice:  
"I'll ask you to stay, Miss Granger, we need to talk."

Hermione pleadingly looked at Harry and Ron, but they could do nothing. They wished her "good luck" quietly and left her alone. 

Hermione turned to Snape. Vicky was standing by him. There were only three of them in cold room of Dungeon.

When Hermione was coming closer Vicky leaned to Snape and whispered something to him. At first his face became paler, he breathed in air as if he was drowning, then he hit table with loud "What?!"

Vicky straightened and took one step back.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Snape's face changed beyond recognition.

Still too shocked he tried to concentrate on Hermione who was standing in front of him now. But somehow his eyes were out of focus. Hermione didn't move, paralyzed with fear. She already hated Vicky so much, but whatever she had told Snape seconds before made him seem dangerous to Hermione.

Finally Snape noticed Hermione and as if she was guilty in everything, yelled at her:  
"OUT! Now! And be near Dumbledore's room in 15 minutes. Bring Potter and Weasley with you. Get the hell out of here!"

Not that Hermione needed to be told twice, but the fact that Snape really shouted at her in such tone, made her feet stuck to the floor for a several terrible seconds. Snape looked like a madman. Hermione somehow managed make her feet move, so she ran out of the cursed and hellish place. Shutting the door behind her, she tried to think about previous events, but Hermione's mind was too weak even to take her bearings. She was totally disoriented. World spun too fast around her. Hermione blundered to the nearest corner, sat at the freezing stony floors of the Dungeon and burst into tears, letting them wash away fear, humiliation, sorrow and insanity of that day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Beta's Note: Hi, I'm Chrissy! I beta for Lidi, the best writer in the world next to the honorable Airelle Vilka (of course). Anyways I just felt like saying hi to you guys and letting you know I'm here. Lidi really doesn't need me to beta for her since her writing is always great, but basically I'm here to reassure her that her writing is free of spelling and grammar quirks. Be a good reader and REVIEW!

****

A/n: I want to thank Chirssy for helping me :)  
As for why Snape is so tolerant to Hermioine's abuses - well, he had a plan and he was gonna make it come true, no matter what. Even if he had to bear *that*. (hint, hint - it's all for Vicky's sake). And there's gonna be more Malfoy in 11th chapter :) And we should find out why Vicky is so isolated :) And why Harry was so happy to see her.  
And thank you so much for reviews :) I love them :) I live for them :))  
I saw in one fic how author replied to all reviews. I'm gona do the same ;) Now I'll aswer to reviews of chapter 9. Next time it'll be chapter 10 :) And I'll be using your nicknames, ok? So there will be no mistakes :)

|Lady Deathscythe| - no, I'm dadly serious :) I hope you liked it anyway :)

|Slytherins R Sexy| - you gotta believe it :) Actually even I found it hard to believe - but it's true :)

|Bell| - thanks :) I'll try to write more asap :)

|Luinthoron| - *blushes and shyly hid in the corner* Thank you sooooooo much!!!!!!

|Rei| - thanks :) I have exams now, so I don't have much time for writing new chapters.

|Daya| - *grins* here we come :)

|Icy Stormz| - glad you think it was intense! :) It had to be Draco/Hermione, but I think they have to struggle a lot before they finally will be able to be together :) As for Snape/Hermione. He's about 35 and Hermy is 16. Actually I like that couple, but it's not S/H fic, don't worry :)

|badgrrrl| - totally agree that AR's voice is sexy :) Vicky is not that bad. But she might change :)

|Sarah| - there won't be Harry/Hermione (sorry) but there will be jealousy (Hermione's jealousy). But I can't say more :)

|Barmybeth| - thanks :) Yeah, now I even have 103 reviews :) Lucky me! But I want more and more :))))

|Melanie| - thanks :) I finally wrote next chapter :) I hope you liked it :)


	11. Bloopers chapter humor intended

__

Bloopers of parts 1-10.

****

Part 1.

~*~*~*~

"If Snape finds out he's gonna kill us for sure!" 

"If Snape finds ooooout he's gonna kill us for suuuure or worse - we'll get expelled. Nobody forced you to help us, Hermiaaaaone!" 

"That's it! Enough!" - she dropped a pile of papers she's been holding all that time, - "I thought it... Or, sorry Ron, I didn't mean to drop it on your foot! Sorry, sorry, can we re-write that part?"

~*~*~*~

"That's it! Enough! I thought it was an awful idea to cheat with exam's results from the beginning. And nobody listened to me! I quit! You aren't worth it, Ron!"

"Herm, wait!" , but all Harry managed to gasp was Hermione's hair.

"My hair, my hair! Harry, let me go!"  
"Oh, sorry Herm! I just thought you will be far enough."

~*~*~*~

Hermione's plan was a stroke of a genius, except she forgot about simple physics laws - like if objects move towards each other with different speed or if they have different weight...

Hence a fragile girl by Malfoy feet, moaning and scolding through clenched teeth. Draco, absolutely terrified, bent over her body, trying to examine if he caused inmeasurable harm:

"Oh my! Are you all right?"  
"Yeah, but could you just play your part instead of knocking me off?"

"I was going to fall but you felt first! It's not my fault that in reality I'm not that weak and **fragile** stern look at the author"

~*~*~*~

When Malfoy was going to answer her with the most terrible and dreadful insult he could think of, Harry and Ron peeked out of Snape's cabinet.

"Hermione, is Snape that ugly because of greasy hair or yellow teeth?"

She turned to disloyal friends only to see them suddenly staring past her with goofy smiles on their faces.

"Yes, Miss Granger, would you be so kind to answer that question? What? Why everyone's laughing? What's so funny?" - Snape sighed, - "Why did I agree to appear in that fic at all?", - with tired expression he came back to his previous position.

****

Chapter2

~*~*~*~

He studied her face for several seconds, sucking in the mixed expression of fear, shock, doubt and amazement in her eyes, before whispering very gentle in Hermione's ear - "You tell it anyone...", - if he moved a bit closer his lips would be touching her lobe, - "anyone - and I'll kill you... Hey, you're not supposed to be giggling now!"  
"It... it... laughing tickles... laughing continues your mouth tickles... still laughing Sorry, I'll try not to ruin next take"

****

Chapter 3

~*~*~*~

"Right, Harry and Ron accepted that he", - she still couldn't call him by first name, even in such situation, "loves me and I love him."

Along with feeling a relief of telling what she was supposed to, she also felt his lips on hers. It took her enormous amount of self-control not to shudder or just push Malfoy away. To her surprise he deepened the kiss, not letting her go. But what surprised her more was that she found it quite enjoyable and answered his kiss with a passion. After several minutes of snogging they both finally released each other, panting, hair and clothes in a terrible mess. 

And then Hermione turned around to go to her place to calm down a bit before classes, emotionally exhausted, there were about 30 people applauding and cheering loudly.

Only Snape wasn't that excited. He was annoyed - "Kids, impossible kids".

****

Chapter 4

~*~*~*~

Feeling intolerable tension she almost jumped as someone laid warm hand on her shoulder. It wasn't like tapping to make her come into senses but it was a hand of support - light squeeze and then smooth stroking motion. That someone, who was right behind her, learned forwad a bit so its chest was almost touching her shoulder. 

__

*There is noone so tall in our class* - then realization came to her as a shock_, -*Snape!* _

"There is **nothing**," - those words were wafted in her hair in such low voice she could think it wasn't for real, - "absolutely **nothing**" cough, cough "Could please someone give me a glass of water? With honey? My voice is too tired. I can't alway speak in such low voice. Why author always make me speak in such inaudible voice?! Do they realize how hard it to play? And considering in how many fics I appear in I'm afraid I might just loose my voice at all? And what would you do when? Oh, the water, thanks."

****

Chapter 5

~*~*~*~

"Malfoy!!! We'll talk or I... I..." 

"Or you'd stammer and won't be able to tell me how much you love me?" 

"Ok, Malfoy, you asked for that", - and with those words she suddenly became shouting really loud, so everyone around turned to see what's going on, - "What do you mean? You didn't tell anyone that you **dye** your hair?"

__

//Bitch! Little bitch! I'll kill her for sure//

"Darling, but if you're spending all your free time **taking care** of your hair it doesn't mean I shouldn't! And don't pretend that you didn't try to do anything to make your hair less bushy! And that you succeded only once - before Yule ball! And everytime writer tells that with some magical spray your bushy hair suddenly become all smooth and beautiful you have to wear a wig!"

__

*Son of bitch! I'll kill him, I'll kill him after I'm free from my contract on that fic*

"But you borrowed some of my shampoos and hair gels!"  
  
"And you borrowed mine!"

both turning to the author - "Kill him/her off, please!"

~*~*~*~

"I'm seeing someone and I don't want anyone to know about it. You're my alibi, my cover".

__

With a sigh of relief that her "so-called" boyfriend wasn't a killer or a thief Hermione cheerfully announced:

  
"You're straight!"

"I am **not** straight! pauses, thinking of what he just said Oh, you a little...!"

both laught 

****

Chapter 6

~*~*~*~

"Harry", - Hermione was still hoping to solve this problem peacefully, - "I understand how hard it is for you to accept our relationships with Malfoy."

Suddenly Hermione was raised from her chair and... nothing happened. 

Harry guilty announced:

"I just can't press her to the bookshelves! I can't! What if I hurt her? Can we just stood up and talk? Without pressing?"

~*~*~*~

"Harry", - Hermione was still hoping to solve this problem peacefully, - "I understand how hard it is for you to accept our relationships with Malfoy."

Suddenly Hermione was raised from her chair and bamped to the shelves akwardly.

"Oh, Hermy, I'm so sorry! to the author - You see, I can't do this! back to Hermione Hermy, are you ok?"  
"I'm fine. If it'd be easier for you I can hit shelves myself and you would just make a moovement of pressing me to it, ok?"  


~*~*~*~

"Harry", - Hermione was still hoping to solve this problem peacefully, - "I understand how hard it is for you to accept our relationships with Malfoy."

Suddenly Hermione was raised from her chair and hitted to the shelves so hard, that they felt with much noise, all books flying in different directions.

"Hermy, Hermy bending over her Are you sure you're ok. to the author angrily - How can you be so cruel! Poor Hermy! You shouldn't have acted so.. so.. heartful!"

Hermy is a bit irritated

"I'm fine, Harry, really. I think it'd be easier for all of us if you would finally press me to the shelves as you're supposed to, ok?"

~*~*~*~

Hermione was on her way out of library when she bumped into Malfoy.

"Oh, it's you, Malfoy. What are you doing here?"

As he kept silence, she repeated her question - "Draco, what are you doing here?!"

He smiled - "You never called me Draco before."

"Did you hear what I said to Harry?!"

But that's when her brain stopped working at all - coz Draco was kissing her.

"Hey, stop it! I have my lines to say!"  
"Sorry. Couldn't help myself" smiles devilishly

~*~*~*~

Hermione was on her way out of library when she bumped into Malfoy.

"Oh, it's you, Malfoy. What are you doing here?"

As he kept silence, she repeated her question - "Draco, what are you doing here?!"

He smiled - "You never called me Draco before."

"Did you hear what I said to Harry?! It was a lie!"

Draco was kissing her.

"Get off me! You should kiss me after I say "I was trying to". Clear? Fine!"

~*~*~*~

Hermione was on her way out of library when she bumped into Malfoy.

"Oh, it's you, Malfoy. What are you doing here?"

As he kept silence, she repeated her question - "Draco"

Draco was kissing her.

slap

"It became annoying! I want to finish with that chapter as soon as possible! I'm so exhausted after Harry part! It took 12 takes to shoot that "book shelves" scene! My back hurts! I'm tired! And you want to have as many snog sessions as possible! If you'd do it once again you'll regret it, I promise!"

~*~*~*~

"Oh, it's..."

kissing

"Well, Draco you asked for that"

snogs him till he's out of breath, continues for a very long time. All fic crew stares at them with astonishment, mouth-open for several minutes. Then, they became tired and bored. Go away for a small break. Come back with cups of coffe. Wait several more minutes. Too bored.

"C'mon guys! We have a wark to be done. Stop it." no reaction

"Stop it!"

"STOP"

trying to pull Hermione and Draco from each other Finally somone yells

"Hermione, you mom came!"

Hermione break kiss. Malfoy hardly can stand on his feet

****

Chapter 7

~*~*~*~

She didn't hated him that much as it may seem. She was too kind and reasonable for that. Of course she would slap him as many times as it'll be needed. Or hit. Or loathe.

Or kiss. 

This time pillow flew out of the window.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Maybe we should just close the window?"

~*~*~*~

Hermione didn't get what it was at first- it was hard to tell, because the only source of light was Draco's wand. But at one moment, when he accidentally, in a rage, waved his hand with a wand in front of Vicky's face, and hit her nose. She started crying.

~*~*~*~

Hermione didn't get what it was at first- it was hard to tell, because the only source of light was Draco's wand. But at one moment, when he accidentally, in a rage, waved his hand with a wand in front of Vicky's face, and hit her shoulder. She pushed him into chest. He pushed her lightly in return. With "how do you dare!" she hit him in the most sencitive spot. Several seconds later very angry Draco hissed "I won't play with her! Maybe we can kill her in the next chapter? Besides most of the readers hate her already". After saying that he felt on the floor as Vicky pushed him with all her force.

"And maybe we should kill you? So Hermy would be able to drool over gone lover, ah?"  
"You, ****!"

"Agrhhh! You're ***** ******! I hate you, **********!"

  
"****** ****** ***** ******** *****"

"No, it's you are ********"

"******* *******"  
continues till author tell them she'll kill them both if they won't shut up immediately

****

Chapter 8

~*~*~*~

"Well, well, well, Miss Granger"

"I'm sorry, Professor", -Hermione, who's beg was now very uncomfortably poking her into back, was trying to get as far from Snape's body as possible. In several second she got free and stood in the corridor with puzzeled expression on her face. 

"Bravo, Miss Granger you succeeded in ruining another take."

~*~*~*~

"I'm not", - after I-don't-belive-you stare from Draco she continued with a sniff, - "Well, actually you reminded me of Harry with such mess on your head. And don't make that face! I didn't tell you remind me of Neville, did I?", - she lovingly touched a strand of his hair and smoothed it a bit, - "We have to find Hermione before she does something stupid".

After command "cut" Draco pushed Vicky's hand with disgust. She sniffed and came to her make-up room - to wash hands.

~*~*~*~

When they stood this way (Hemione' back was opposite to the exit) they really had much more space, but still not enough space between their robe, so they couldn't crouch anyway. Snape looked depressed as he missed such important and evident fact.

Then they said in sync:"Who?"

Snape coughed and said: "You can decide it. Which way do you prefer?"

pause, Hemrione starts laughing

"Miss Granger, you shouldn't be laughing. There is nothing funny about it. Stop it!"

Hermione's laughter became more hysterical

"Miss Granger! Take yourself in hands. You're an actress, pretty lame but still an actress!"

"C'mon, Snapy, just yesterday we were in that fic where you... and I... and if you still remember you also said "Which way do you prefer" though in a different situation!"  
Snape blushes.

if not one shared robe, Hermione would fall on the floor from the laughter, that's for sure

~*~*~*~

When Hermione opened her eyes she saw Snape, learning over her, watching curiously at her. "Fianlly you're back. We gonna be late to Potion class. Thanks to your sudden flake out."

Hermione looked at him with horror.

"Why am I naked? And where're my clothes, professor Snape?!"

Now Snape looks terrified and dumbfounded

"W-w-what?"  


"Just joking, but your face was priceless!"

~*~*~*~

Then they were out of sight, Vicky turned to Professor Snape, with small tears forming in her beautiful eyes, and said:

"These fake tears make my skin ache. Do you have some other drops?"

****

Chapter 9  
~*~*~*~

Hermione focused on the box, waving mist away. Glittering letters appeared from nowhere on the inner side of the box.

"I would like to recieve payment for this fic in euro, if it's possible. But dollars will be fine too"

Hermione looked questionably at Malfoy

"What the hell is this?!"

"I don't know, it's Snape who's making all special effects here. Maybe he bogged up texts or something".

They both shouted in unison:

"SNAPE!!!!"

~*~*~*~

"Bastard!", she hissed as she slapped him with all strength she had.

Draco didn't tell anything, not winced, not blinked, not answered. Because she missed.

Hermione slowly turned away and came to her previous place to make another take, very ashamed, when Draco whispered emotionlessly:

"She shouldn't have come to yesterday party. To be so drunk... Oh my. They won't fire her only because she's a main character".

~*~*~*~

"That's the time. Now of never" - thought Hermione when Snape wasn't looking. She wouldn't have another chance to ruin her potion. She took a bottle and poured it's content into... cauldron.

"Miss Granger! Why is it so hard to remember - count till 7 and only when pour that mixure into the cauldron, so my hand would be there just in time! I really shouldn't have agreed to be in that fic!"

~*~*~*~

When most of them stars there floating near Draco almost whole class applauded. Snape looked pleased with himself. Hermione didn't know what to think. 

Then all stars began shake heavily, then they turned into small floating blue rabbits who sang "Truly, madly, deeply".

Snape was furious. 

"Who's that idiot who ruined my potion? Do you know how hard it was to create? I have to concentrate so hard to make then fly to the right place. And now what? It takes several hours to create! Now we all have to wait till next potion will be ready. I really wanna leave this fic. Insufferable fic!"

~*~*~*~

And then happened something, that make Hermione turn white, Harry drop his glasses, Ron - broke his pen, Malfoy - say something like "Oh myyy", the whole school - chatter about it for several month, and Snape - hit cauldron badly, to fell on his back: someone screwed cauldron to the floor.

"Oh! Who did it? WHO?! Do you think that's funny? Ah? How more atrocious can you be?! I thought this would be normal fic! At least, as far as I know, I would survive by the end, but this! This!"

****

Chapter 10

~*~*~*~

"I didn't hear what you say. Would you please repeat it, or you're not even capable of such simple thing anymore?.." (several giggles interrupted him)

"...or your love for me is so strong you've lost your voice feeling me so close?" now all class was laughing. But everything went silent as Hermione stared back at Professor:

"Yes, I can't cotrol myself any longer! You raven silky hair make me wanna touch them ternderly, your stong muscular body make me feel so fragile and so hot" she was whispering seductively now and Snape was stepping back till he was pressed against his desk "And your mind is so sexy, and your eyes are so deep that you can drown in them, and your..."  
Finally Harry didn't endured:  
"Hermy, c'mon, stop torturing poor fellow! He'd faint and we still have very difficult scene ahead to shoot!"

"Ok, sorry, just though it'd be funny. Sorry. But it funny, wasn't it?"

  
  
~*~*~*~

She Vicky whispered: 

"Read it when I tell you."

Hermione didn't say anything - the whole situation was too strange to be surprised by another weird thing. 

Just when Snape started dictating homework to be done by next lesson, Vicky carefully pushed Hermione - "now".

Hermione started reading it:  
"If you, dirty bitch, would get Draco by the end, or worse, got me killed, I promise that I'd choke you with my bare hands. Now smile, so noone would notice".

Hermione rose form her place:  
"Whom did you called bitch, you, dumb whore!"

And the fight began. Snape tried to stop it. Malfoy was laughing and encouraging girls, really proud that they were fighting because of him. Harry sceptically observed the whole scene, Ron wasn't there as he was snogging Veela at the corner - luckily her set was just near set of Potions class.

It was hard to tell who won, because finally author arrived and with a wave of her magical fingers over keyboard made it stop

~*~*~*~

Shutting the door behind her, she tried to think about previous events, but she was too weak. So she made several steps towards nearest corner, bumped her head with "Ouch! The corner was supposed to be in 8 steps, not 6!"

****

Future chapters ;)

~*~*~*~

"Malfoy, what's up? Why do you look so sour?"  
"Granger. You won't understand"

"Try me."  
"Still you won't understand!"  
"Me-know-it-all won't understand?! nonsence. So, what's up?"  
"I got my schedule for next month's fics."

"So..?"  
"Well, in 64 of them I'm just mentioned as a git or brat, but I get used to it. 32 new fics are about you and me."  
"Is that so bad?!"  
"... and 37 fics are about me and Harry. And 12 of them are N-17!"  
"Oh... I see. Poor thing. But I have good news to cheer you up - we can go to Russia or China if we want in that fic"

"I don't want to. It's cold in Russia. And China. And why there coutries? I like being in USA - they always make me look like a hunk after that - you know, in tight t-shirt, jeans and all that stuff."  
"Well, it's author's choice. And I think it's funny to travel a bit while we have such oppotunity."  
"Well, I can't choose, really. Don't you know if readers would be able to write in review if they want us to go to Russia or China?"  
"I think they are."  
"So, let them choose"  
hint, hint


	12. Memory

****

It was one of the most difficult-to white-chapters (well, 9th was difficult too, but not that much - I presume having great holidays and planning to write about 3 more new fics doesn't help either :) )

Chapter 11

Memory

~*~*~*~

Hermione heard foot steps and looked up to see who it was. But tears were deforming the picture, so she couldn't recognize this person. Besides it was very dark in the Dungeons, especially at the deepest corner.

"Harry? Ron?"

Then she heard slight laughter. Feminine laughter.

"No, silly. It's me"

"Victoria?!"

Hermione was quite shocked. She feverishly rubbed her eyes to get her vision back. Yeah. It was truly Vicky. Standing at some distance and observing her.

"What do you want? Haven't you make fun of me already with love potion? I bet it was you who suggested to use it."

"Yes, the idea was mine. And I'm not going to deny it."  
Hermione choked with anger.

"Don't you have any conscience?!"  
Victoria didn't reply, instead she came to Hermione and sat by her. They both remained quiet. Finally Hermione asked question, that was hunting her all that time.

"Why me?"

Victoria, who seemed to be to absorbed in her thoughts, looked at Hermione, then shrugged her shoulders and gave no answer. She stared at the dark space in front of her and started talking in emotionless voice.

"I met him last year. Of course I noticed him when he appeared in Hogwarts for the first time, but as I didn't have luxury of coming freely with all other students, I just eyed him from the distance. But one day..."  
She made a pause, as thinking how to continue, how to put all her emotions in simple sentences. 

"... one day my stepfather", - as Hermione gasped with surprise Victoria had to interrupt her speech, -"I do have a stepfather, I'm an orphan. Anyway, he decided that I should be hidden more carefully when some events took place"  
"When you-know-who had risen?"  
"Right. So he put me to one secret place, which appeared to be not so secret. Draco used to go where when he needed to be alone. Well, that time..."  
she smiled, as if she was replaying most precious moments in her mind: 

"... he came and I met him with all my might. I thought he came to kill me. He wasn't that defenseless to. To make this story short, we both were taken to the med wing. At first we were really inimical to each other, but spending a couple of days in the same room with a stranger somehow was intriguing and tantalizing. So we talked, not much at the beginning, but as 3 days passed... it was so easy to be with him. He didn't know who I was. Neither did I. "  
She stopped abruptly. 

"And then my stepfather came. And saw us having fun together. I can't tell you how mad he was. It was terrible. It was a nightmare. After I found out why he was mad, I finally understood him, but I couldn't stop thinking about Draco... We started meeting secretly. One time we were almost discovered. And when stepfather was following Draco, he bumped into you. And he chose you to be our alibi. You know the rest."  
"But why did you have to use love potion?!"  
"Well, we thought that it'd be impossible for you to fall in love with Draco, so we decided to make it easier for all of us. Today I decided to uncast that spell, Draco objected, because he was afraid he won't be able to be dating me without an alibi. So we had a quarrel. I presume you saw it. But what we both didn't expected that you really could have some feeling for Draco... I know you made potion perfectly right. Though I can't make them myself I know a lot about it."  
"And what about that paper you gave me before class's end?"  
"Oh, that. It was anti memory spell. So you won't forget me, while all other students will."

"But why Snape would cast such spell? Was he helping you?"  
"Snape? Of course he was helping me", - she laughed, - "He's... well. I think he'd better tell you this if he wants. Coming back to your first question. Noone should know about my existence. But today something went wrong. And Harry did obviously remembered me. And he would be the last person to be allowed to know about me."  
"That's **why** Snape was so mad. His spell somehow didn't work for Harry and Ron."  
"Clever girl."  
"But why Harry would be the last person to know about your existence?!"  
Victoria chuckled. 

"You ask too many question. Besides I already told you too much."

She rose and stretched her hand for Hermione:

"Let's go. Or we will be late and Snape wouldn't like it at all. And we don't want to see pissed off Snape, do we?"

Hermione doubtfully stared at hand in front of her, then slowly took it for a brief moment while she was standing up. Victoria smiled a bit and two girls left cold Dungeon halls.

~*~*~*~

"So you knew all this time?!"

"Of course not all the time, Potter! Please, do you think she parades with budge 'I am...' "

Draco was hushed with Harry's hand on his mouth.

"Don't tell it out loud! Portraits have ears, you know"

"And you don't touch me with your dirty hands, Potter!"

"But how did you guess? I mean, it took **ME** several years to notice, though I have an excuce - I was under memory spell charms"  
"Well, and I wasn't! So I could remember whom I saw. Besides, when we... I... she.. oh, what the hell Potter! - when we make out and the light fells with such angle... you can see it pretty clear"  
"That's disgusting!!!" Ron could hardly stop himself from vomiting. Harry looked disturbed:  
"Though I have to agree with you Ron, that the picture Malfoy gave us, and especially me, is kind of gross, I also have to say that nothing connected with Victoria can't be disgusting!"

"How noble you are, Potter! Defending victims of evil Malfoy is his scared duty!"

"Shut up, Malfoy! That's not the point! We found you to make sure you won't tell anyone, and especially your father, about Victoria. If you would, I'll..."  
"Save your threats, Potter, I'm not suicidal to admit I'm dating... you know what I mean!"  
"I guess I am, but I still can't trust you. So I'm afraid we have to take some measures..."

With those words Harry and Ron took out their wands.

~*~*~*~

"Victoria, what Snape is doing here? I though he was in the..."  
"Dungeons?"  
Hermione nodded.

"No, he left it with me, though I didn't followed him."

Girls approached Professor Snape who looked slightly less mad and furious than 10 minutes ago. He stood still by the Portrait, leading to the Dumbledore's office. 

"Where are Potter and Weasley?"  
Victoria looked at Hermione. They seemed to forget totally about boys.

"Perfect. Can't remember simple task of bringing your two friends here!"  
Hermione felt like she was coming back to hell from which she escaped for depressively short time.

"It's not her fault", - Victoria took one step forward, - "I distracted her with my talks."

Snape shook his head:  
"Nice, protecting new friend, aren't we, Victoria? Well, if you're so kind, then go and help Miss Granger to find her lost friends. And hurry. I'm not gonna wait here for hours." Then he lowered voice a little:  
"You do perfectly well know how important it is to find Potter as soon as possible, don't you?"

Victoria didn't reply, instead she pulled Hermione with her, holding her sleeve and not letting go. 

~*~*~*~

"OBLIVIATE!" - both Harry and Ron shouted, pointing their wands on Malfoy.

"What the?!..." all Draco managed to breath out before two guhe lightening sparckles hit him.

"Sorry, Malfoy, but there are some things we can't allow you to remember."  
Pale Slytherin boy was standing very still, his stare blank and somehow curious.

"Ron, what do you think, did it work?" Harry carefully waved a hand in front of Malfoy's face. "Now his look scares me."  
"Nah! He's the same git, only without memory of Vic..."  
"Shhh! What if he still remembers?"  
"Harry, whom are you kidding? He didn't have time to even **think** of counterspell!"

"Of course you're right, Ron, and still..."

"HARRY! RON! Finally we found you!", - Hermione, still panting from her sprinter's walk, came to take boys with her, when she noticed Malfoy.

"What's wrong with him?", - she was mad at Malfoy for playing his dirty game on her, and yet Victoria's story at least made some sense, and let's not forget that Hermione actually loved Draco.

"What have you done to him?!"  
While Hermione was frantically making rounds by Malfoy, Victoria stayed calm. Too calm. 

"I know what they did. They cast really strong memory spell on him."  
"How do you know?", - said Hermione not quite believing that girl.

"I just know!", - snapped Victoria, - "He'll be this way for next half an hour. We can't leave him here like this. We're taking him to Dumbledore."  
"Dumbledore?" exclaimed Harry, Ron and Hermione in unison.

~*~*~*~  
Though Snape was highly annoyed that they brought Malfoy with them, he assumed

that statue-like Malfoy, standing in the Hall, would attract unwanted attention.

After whispering password tangerine orange an odd procession, consisting of angry professor, strangely excited Hermione (to much stress), confused Harry and Ron, vegetable-like Malfoy and out-of-place Victoria entered Dumbledore's office.

****

End of chapter 11.

****

A/n I hope this doesn't count as a cliffhanger, coz I really tried to make this chapter as long and imformative as possible. And preferably not that boring. Oh, I don't know. It's weird chapter. Coz I know truth about Victoria. And readers still do not. Maybe someone will be able to guess who Victoria is? Ah? That would be funny! And I'll make a special notice if one would guess right :) 

~*~*~*~

Now for the great part - answers to all your great reviews (of **chapter 10** mostly)!!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUUUUUUUUCH!!!!!! :)

****

Goldensilence - thank you for so lovely review. I totally agree that homeworks are pointless. And still you have to do them. Though I was alwas an A's student at the school. So I had to make all homeworks - due to my status. And I kinda get used to it. 

Polygon would be funny, really, but not in that fic - all my friends are reading it, even my paretns, so I'd be too emarassed to write such stuff. In some other fic (i'm planning to write Harry/Draco/Hermione triangle) it'd be really great.

****

LadyLily - thank you! I did really had a wonderful trip :) and as I didn't have my comp nearby I had to only think about future plot twists and type them down (dont wanna use pen and paper for fics - I'll have to retype them afterwars, so why to make doublework? :) ) am I bubbling? :))

****

Teethshaver - thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!!!! So many reviews :) I was parying on you when my dad printed new reiews and brought them to me and I saw that you reviewed so many times - I was happy :) Glad you liked names and robe's thing :)

****

Cyn James - thanks :0) and I hope you'll find time to read other chapters :) They're nice too (at least readers say so :) )

****

JoeBob1379 - Thank you!!!!! (blushes) I'm so happy that you liked all those names :) I had fun creating them :) 

****

AngelzGase - thank you! And thanks for wishing :) I had great time in China! That was great :) So maybe Draco and Hermione would take a trip where too? :)

****

Krissy - thanks for critisicm :) It's pretty useful :) When I was upset about it my parents told me that such reviews are mo precious as they tell the truth ;) I had to agree :) As for Draco - he's supposed to be bad boy here. I think he's not perfect at all in the books, so why would he'd change here? I think it's impossible. And it he'd have an affair with Hermione it was be in a very uneasy way. Without happy realizing that she became so hot and sexy over summer and that he has felling for her, inspite she's a mudblood. As for vicky - she's a person you know. Maybe repulsing for others, but quite fitting for Draco. As for Harry/Hermione - I don't think it'd work in that fic. Hermione doesn't love him. When (if) he'll get a girlfrien in that fic Hermione would possibly feel gealousy, but not love. As for death eaters endings you suggested (both) - they're cool and funny :0 ) I think you might try to write your own fic! It'd be great :) While poor me have to finish this one :)

****

Clarity - thank you so much for your wonderful words :) It means a lot for me :)

  
Answers to reviews of **bloopers chapter**

Strife21 - Thanks :) I'm glad you liked it :) As for China: now 6 votes (reviews, to be more correct) are for China and 3 votes are for Russia :)

****

Alisha - I missed you too ;) and I'm sooooooo happy to be back, though China was great :) But home, sweet home is always better :)

****

Myst Enchantress - thanks ;) Very glad to hear! :)

****

Venus Saturnalia - he-he :) glad to read it :) thanks :)

****

Mae Noelle - :) 

OK, sorry, I was palnning to thank everyone, but my dad came and said that I spend too much time near copm, so I better upload this chapter with not all thanks to all reveiwers, how do you think? And I promise to thank all of you tomorrow (to update thanks list). Sorry again!


	13. Truth

****

Chapter 12

Truth

Approx. 1 hour after ending of the last chapter.

Dumbledore've been quiet for several minutes. Everyone waited for him to say something. Finally he thoughtfully observed Snape, Hermione, Malfoy, Harry, Ron and Victoria, one after another:

"So, if I got it right, everyone in that room, except for Miss Granger, knows the truth about Vicktoria"

"Yes, Albus, and I think that Potter..."

"Severus. Please, don't start it again. I've heard all that you had to say half and an hour ago. And I wonder how did it happen Miss Granger was the only one not to know the truth, though we decided that she would be **the only one** to know?!"

"Well, Albus, I was going to tell her today, after classes, then Potter...", - Snape meaningfully stared at Harry, and the boy shuddered a bit, - "... changed all our plans."

"There is nothing we can do about it, Severus", - Dumbledore looked sad and worried, and at the same time very confident.

"Yes, there IS something we can do", - cried out Snape, looking highly annoyed - "How about memory spell?!"

"Severus, you know perfectly well, that if Harry once managed to get free from memory spell, he'll do it again. And he has very strong reason to do so", - Dumbledore half smiled, half winked at Harry, - " besides too strong memory spell can affect his metal ability. Speaking of..."

Now all heads turned toward Malfoy, who sill was standing by the wall, just the way he was put there. Last 10 minutes he tried to move, making awkward gestures with his hands. He looked like he was seriously ill.

Vicktoria sighed.

"I assure you he'll be fine in next 20 minutes. As always."

Snape skeptically glanced at Malfoy for another time:

"I highly doubt it."

"And how do you think he was back to normal after all those times you used memory spell on him?! If he didn't know that counter spell he's got from his father's library, he'd became brainless idiot by now, much, much worse than Lockhart!"

"We'll talk about disobeying me this evening!"

"No, we won't! Otherwise I'd...", - but Vicky didn't manage to finish her sentence as Professor Dumbledore interrupted them.

"Enough! I think it's time for Miss Granger to know the truth. Severus, I presume you'd better explain it yourself."

Hermione, dumbfounded, looked at Snape with mixed feeling of curiosity and fear - she'd feel much better if it was Dumbledore who'd tell her what the hell was going on.

Snape groaned, and with acid look began this story:

"I'd tell you only some parts of this story, because the more you know, the more dangerous it'll be for you. First of all, Vicktoria is an orphan..."

Hermione nodded - at least there was something she knew.

"... And I am her stepfather."

Hermione gasped, while Harry whispered "I think so!".

Snape scowled:

"May I continue uninterrupted?!"

Harry was ready to say something, but then changed his mind.

"Vicktoria mother trusted me much more than her father..."

Harry coughed out "I bet!"

"Potter! Would you stop? Or I'd ask you to leave, even if it's Dumbledore's office!"

Harry looked up at Dumbledore and the old man nodded, as if confirming Snape's threat. That's quieted Harry.

"So when You-know-who came she gave Vicktoria to me. She was too afraid for her child. We didn't know for how long she'd stay with me. Vicktoria's mother didn't have other choice, because poor baby (To, as her mother used to call her) was a squib and she was as defenseless as a kitten. It was really tricky thing to do - I can't count how many memory spells we have to cast so noone would remember that Vicktoria existed. Originally Vicktoria was not the only one I was supposed to take care of...", - now Snape was talking as from other place, in a very low and almost undistinctive voice, and Hermione, sitting near him, could see that tears were forming in his eyes. It surprised her endlessly. Cruel and so cold-hearted person was... almost crying.

"... But then Vicktoria's parents died," - he paused, and when he finally spoke again, he did it very fast, as wanting to get over with those memories as quick as possible, -"...and there were too much stir about it, so it was impossible to come to their house and take another child. I couldn't perform so many spell to erase memory from almost every wizard and witch. That's why I'm raising up only Victoria. Vicktoria Potter to be more precise. Famous Harry Potter's twin sister."

Hermione let out very loud "What!" 

Harry smiled at her knowingly:

"Yeah, Herm, and can you imagine how much **I** was shocked, huh?"

"So I took care of her for the last 15 years. With the help of Albus, who seemed to be the only one to trust in me, we kept Victoria's life in secret from anyone. We didn't know who might betray us. If you-know-who would ever know that Potter has a sister, who's also a squib, he'd use it against Potter immediately. Not that I care about you, Potter, but if because of you Vicktoria..."

"How dare you say such things! I'd die for her! And you know that! And still hate me and ready to accuse me of all deadly sins!"

"If not you, Vicktoria wouldn't be a squib! You, little arrogant celebrity, would be nothing without her! She gave you her power at the birth!"

"Don't say that! Noone knows the reasons of why person becomes a squib!"

Dumbledore gently said:

"In some cases we do know, Harry. But it's not your fault at all! So now, Severus, please, do continue. And don't talk to Harry this way no more. I won't tolerate it."

"Fine. So when she was 15 she met Malfoy. Which was almost equal to bumping into you-know-who himself. I had to stop their meetings. And as I can see, I didn't succeeded in it. I was actually glad to see that he was with Miss Granger after all. I think I would have been glad to see him with anyone, so he would be away from To. But those silly lovers decided to use love spell..."

It was time for Harry and Ron to look surprised.

"... but they were too stupid to underestimate the power of true feelings. Should I really tell about this triangle, Albus? May I skip to the part, concerning Miss Granger's assistance?"

As Dumbledore nodded, Snape continued, now looking very sharply into Hermione's eyes, making her feel impossibly uncomfortable.

"Professor Dumbledore and I decided that you'd be perfect girl to help us. You see, we can't keep Vicktoria in Hogwarts forever. She has to leave it, because, we're afraid, one day not only Malfoy **junior** would know about her... We can rely on you absolutely, you're one of the best students, well, the best, to be correct, and what's more important, you live with muggles."

Hermione still didn't get what he was trying to say to her. Did he wanted her to help Victoria with lessons? Do they want me to be her tutor? Maybe they wanted Victoria to find some muggle work, and Hermione would help her, telling her about real muggle life. Maybe...

"We want you to take Vicktoria to your home and pretend that she's your cousin from some other country, who came to visit you... for a very long time."

Snape expectedly looked at Hermione who was speechless for several seconds, the minutes. Her stare seemed to be blank. But she was thinking. Thinking a lot. About many things.

Finally she asked:

"What about my parents?"

Snape coughed uneasily, then looked at Dumbledore, searching for help. The old man replied:

"I'm afraid, Miss Granger, we'll have to perform small spell, to make them believe she's really your cousin. Nothing strong, I promise you."

Hermione looked at Harry, then at Victoria, then back at Harry and said:

"Well, I think I don't have much choice," - she smiled at Victoria, - "welcome to the family!"

~*~*~*~

At the same time. Hogwarts. 

"He'd be happy to learn that Potter has a squib sister... And how little Potter was right. Even portraits have ears", - with those words Lucius Malfoy disappeared in dark halls of Hogwarts, unnoticed by anyone.

A/n. Phew! I finally told you who Victoria is :) I reccomend you to re-read chapters 9 and 11. But you may not :) REVIEWS PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!!!! To tell you the truth I check out if I've got any new review about every hour while I'm home. And when my mom or dad call me from China I proudly tell them how many reviews I've got ;) Please, write what do you think about whole Vicky thing :) 

And she's a twin sister that doesn't look like Harry. You know there are two kind of twins (or I just use words in a wrong way). Some twins are alike (like my mother and her sister - I confused them once, and was really ashamed of that :) ) and there're twins that don't look alike at all (can remember only Brenda and Brendon from 90210 :) ). 

Tomorrow I'll be answering to all reviews (now I'm too exhausted with writing "truth" chapter). I'm really happy that now you know as much as I do about character's backgrounds. Well, at least, almost as much as I do.

I wonder - if I can answer to your lovely and great reviews by reviewing too? You know, in reviews page? Because it'd be very convenient! :)

And they'll probably go to China pretty soon. Either at the end of the next chapter, or in the chapter 14. Not sure yet. 

PS - I'm so happy Yagudin got gold medal and Plushenko - silver one :) Yeah!!!!!! :) 


	14. The Mirror of one's soul

I know it's been several months, but… 

I don't have any excuse :)

I'd love to thank Airy for translation – without you there wouldn't be any new chapters. Thank you, thank you, thank you :)

Oh, and I wrote chapters 15-18 already, we just have to translate them :)

**CHAPTER 14. The Mirror of One's Soul.**

Last thing Hermione remembered was a bright mixture of blue and yellow light. Then – nothing. An absolute **nothing**.

Surprisingly enough, she didn't feel any pain. Moreover, it seemed like her body was in some kind of vacuum. She tried to move her hand, but the only thing she actually managed to do was to think about moving it. Hermione strained herself and again imagined her hand move, but this impulse didn't reach her limbs. Somewhere in the back of her head a hot lump of panic began to pulsate, but the rational part of Hermione was still in power, still stronger.

That's why for the third time the girl thought that slowly, atom-by-atom, cell-by-cell, joint-by-joint, her hand should start moving… A paralyzing silence was the answer to her. Hermione tried to see what was wrong with the arm, but something prevented her from doing it, and it wasn't the darkness, which surrounded her, but the suddenly unfamiliar, like somebody else's neck. A motionless, useless neck. The only moving part of Hermione were her eyes, bewildered, unfocused and slightly trembling. Eyes, from which hot tears began to spill in a moment. If the girl was able to move, she would be shaking in sobbing. But she was crying because her body was unable not only to shake, but also even to stir slightly. It was paralyzed.

                                                                  ***

- Hey, Hermione, wake up! Hermione, it's us! -  quiet, but insistent voices awoke her.

Trying to analyze what was happening, she slowly rose on her elbows. There were at least five people standing beside her bed. In a few seconds she could distinguish Harry, Ron, Malfoy, Dumbledore and Madam Pomfry.  Everything started to move as soon as she opened her eyes and when she moved slightly, a soft pillow was immediately placed with care under her back and someone put a cup with a hot pink boiling liquid in her hand.

The kind elderly voice of Dumbledore was soothing, almost like a lullaby:

- Hermione, drink this. You will feel better at once.

The potion turned out to be quite tasty, reminding of mint chocolate.

When the girl was making her last drop and was about to place the cup on the table, suddenly Snape appeared in the doorway, he was completely out of breath and didn't even try to conceal it. Moving very fast he approached the bed.

- How can you … - he stopped, his gaze fixed on her eyes. For a moment it looked as if the great and severe potions master choked with the words he was going to say, but then everything turned back to normal and Snape continued - … be so careless about yourself, Miss Granger! Your useless unworthy heroism again!!!

He saw that Hermione was not only surprised, but also ready to burst into tears, and continued:

- Drink this potion 7 times a day, in half an hour before eating. It's of vital importance to drink it at night. Ask some of your friends – a despising glance at Potter – to mind the time of taking this medicine.

With these words he turned, looked at Dumbledore, and disappeared in the doorway.

- What's wrong with him? – Ron burst out in rage. – Hermione' d hardly survived, and he's still behaving THIS way!

A week girl's hand slightly touched Ron.

- It's ok, Ron. Just don't bother your head with it. Honestly, he's just as always. Tell me what has happened and where Victoria is?

Harry and Ron stepped aside and let Malfoy reach the bed. Draco cast a questioning look at Dumbledore and after the Headmaster nodded approvingly, Draco said in a very low voice:

- The Dark Lord kidnapped her.

But when he saw that the weak girl's face twitched, he hurriedly added:

- She's surely alive. I followed you secretly to that room… You were talking to Victoria.  Then I saw kinda whirlwind. Then a flash.  A very bright flash. When I ran to you, you were unconscious. There was nobody else in the room, except for the Dark Mark dying out in the top.

The girl sat still all the time Draco was speaking. Her eyes were blank and expressionless. Then is seemed like the veil fell from her eyes and she forced herself to concentrate on the people in front of her. 

- I…

…This was the only word she uttered before fainting again.

                                                     ***

 A quartz light penetrated through the eyelids, blinding the conscience.

- Oh, you did think it'll be dark in the dungeons, didn't you?

A mocking voice chimed around, filling the pulsing space with distracting annoying sounds.

Hermione half opened her eyes. At least she was able to do **that.** Her eyes remained the only moving part of her body.

- Come on, sweetheart. Open your eyes wide in happiness and joy – your savior has come!

Hermione suddenly wished to tense up into a small point and never feel this heating light, reaching from everywhere, never hear this irritating voice.

- I know, I know. You can't answer me. But we'll work on that. I'll make you sing and dance…

Hermione felt a wave of pity for herself and deep contempt towards this invisible man. Some other time she would have cried, but not in this situation. She had to find out where she was and who was with her. That's why she, overcoming the defence reaction of her organism, opened her eyes. At first the light seemed pale-blue to her. Then she saw shades of white and yellow. But nothing else.

- Oh, my honey decided to look around the place. How sweet. Well, you certainly want to see your new friend, don't you?

After these words Hermione thought that the last thing she wanted was seeing this new "friend", that's why she firmly closed her eyes.

      - We are too delicate, I think. But sooner or later you'll have to face the truth. Merlin that sounded pathetic!

 She could hear the man tut.

- Well, noone will judge me for a couple of unintelligible oh-so-clever phrases…will they?

Strong fingers seized Hermione's chin and turned her face abruptly to the right – where the voice came from. Hermione opened her eyes bravely and immediately regretted it. In a few seconds, when she was able to distinguish the features of the face, which seemed a shapeless shade in several cm from her face before, she felt sick. If she only could, she would utter in horror the name of this person. But in her condition she simply blinked in panic.

- Darling, I suppose you didn't expect to see me. Did you, Victoria?

Hermione felt her heart freeze when she heard this name. Like dragon flames a guess burnt inside her. A terrible guess, which Hermione's mind hurriedly proved with her memories. She recollected everything that happened before the flash: she was talking to Harry's sister in the disused classroom. Then Victoria suddenly whispered strange meaningless words and took some powder from the pocket of her elegant skirt. And, the next minute - a terribly painful flash. Last thing Hermione saw was Victoria's smile.

A smile of the girl whom she had exchanged bodies with.

_P.S.: for those who are a bit "slow" – the girl in the infirmary wing with Potter and Co is Victoria in Hermione's body. Hermione is hell knows where with hell knows whom, and her body's paralyzed. (Of course I know where she is and who that mysterious MisterX is, but I'm not telling you this. Not yet.)_


	15. Only if you really want it

**CHAPTER 15.  Only if you really want it.**

- Albus, I highly doubt that Potter should know about it. The boy won't be able to behave as usual.

Severus himself hardly managed to control his emotions when he saw Hermione with Victoria's eyes. (maybe his  *habit* of contacting with Voldemort taught him something). His daughter pretended to be the unbearable Granger, and she was definitely not doing it under the Imperious curse – Severus knew his girl far too well. If she could be still called ***** his girl***.**  He smirked mentally and continued:

- Besides, if our guesses are correct and Victoria is working for Voldemort, she must get in touch with him somehow. And if the Dark Lord suspects anything wrong who knows what he'll do to Miss Granger.

Snape looked at Dumbledore, but the man was  crunching  some candied fruit, being deep in his thoughts. Finally, the old wizard quietly muttered several words. It seemed to Snape that Dumbledore's voice sounded too weak, as if he was dying.

~*~*~*

Hermione wanted to faint so much. Just faint, without any efforts. Her parents would have said  – "magically". But Hermione knew that this *magic* was the most dangerous threat for her. Lucius was capable of doing everything he desired. A paralyzed enemy - girl – what could be a better gift? But still, the impossibly long minutes went by and by, and nothing happened.

Hermione's eyes could catch the sight of Lucius's lower part of the body. Basically, if she tried hard, she would manage to cope with the stress and look up, at Malfoy's face. But such stupid gazing seemed most humiliating to her.  That's why she kept staring at the silver buckle of his boot. Hmm, it will be probably pretty painful if he hits her with his leg. Or maybe she won't feel anything at all?

At this moment Hermione didn't feel like a  "knows- it- all". Well, she had certainly come across a number of scientific articles on paralyzed people, but generally they told about some famous wizards- heroes, who became the victims of the war against Evil. Ironically enough, she was one of such wizards at the moment. And she still didn't know what was happening to her. Hermione doubted that the paralysis, caused by an unknown hex had any similarities with the muggle form of this illness. It had too many forms and variations.

Besides, Hermione didn't know why Lucius considered her to be Victoria. If she had exchanged bodies with Harry's sister (at the very moment she was absolutely sure about it, 'cause she could see not only Lucius's, but *her* = Victoria's legs as well), then Lucius should know who was in Victoria's body. But if he really didn't have a point on that, then there was only one explanation – the Dark Lord decided to keep his affair a secret from Malfoy. This gave Hermione some kind of an advantage. But she could use it… 

- Only if you really want it.

Lucius noticed that Hermione hadn't heard anything he said. He repeated with the same blank expression on his face:

- You will recover only if you really want it.

End of chapter 15.

I know it's such a tiny little chapter, but I couldn't combine it with next one. When you read it – you'll understand.

And I want to thank Airy for translation – THANK YOU!!! :)

By the way – reviews, flames, comments, suggestions, questions, candy, money, HP toys and stickers are always welcome :)


	16. The burns

**CHAPTER 16. The Burns.**

Victoria was sitting in the Griffindor Common room and looking through the "Newest History of Apparation: Theory and Practice With No Fatal Results". When her brother found out that the Dark Lord had apparated the so- to -be Victoria to him, everything went completely mad. At first he decided to go and defeat The–Great–And–Mighty–You-Know–Who, but after a *refreshing* talk with the elderly wizard (not Snape, but Dumbledore, if somebody misunderstood), he calmed down. Well, instead of acting like a prat who wanted to commit suicide and running away to look for Voldie our hero turned up in the Ministry of Magic the same day. Eventually, he didn't go so far as the Aurors, because Victoria made a rather sensible supposition that if (or when) Voldemort finds out that there's a crowd of Aurors approaching, it'll be even easier for him to murder the girl: any negotiations between the *peaceful* part and the *evil* won't lead to anything good, because actually the Ministry bothered more 'bout getting rid of Voldemort than saving the life of the girl, noone gave a damn whether she was The- Boy- Who- Lived sister or not. Besides, hell knows how long it would take the Aurors to find Voldemort, and the word *long* was frightening – they all hardly had any time to save her.

After the useless journey to the Ministry the hyperactive young man, commonly known as Harry Potter, decided to make up his own Plan of Rescue. The only thing that bothered him was… a complete lack of ideas… Not a slightest *bright* idea of what the plan should be… 

Right at that hard time Snape interfered, he had been wandering about the school deep in his thoughts, gazing at everyone… strangely… (Well, it was SNAPE after all). So the potions master offered them to read "proper literature" instead of "sneaking around Hogwarts all the time". At first Victoria began to suspect that her beloved stepfather figured the whole affair out, but after a couple of remarks and looks he had obviously awarded Hermione (like: " you'd better bother yourself with fighting your way through the depths of science – your *prominent* teeth may help you, Miss Granger") she relaxed and started to work out the Harry- thing. She should gain control over him and lead him right into the trap Voldemort had prepared.

Victoria almost began to feel pity for the boy, but a sudden alien, strange pain struck her. It didn't belong to her, it was kind of somebody else's, but at the same time so vivid, so hurtful! It seemed like one could squeeze this pain into one pulsating lump. Yes, maybe squeeze, but not destroy. Victoria fell on the floor, covering the huge book with her body. She didn't suffer any convulsions. Her entire body was hit and twisted by a terrible spasm of pain. And when Victoria was half –killed by the wave of unbearable, unreal feeling, a miracle happened. A blessed marvelous numbness of all limbs began to spread very smoothly, slowly over Victoria. The pain disappeared, but it had also taken away the girl's ability to breathe: her lungs didn't belong to her any more. But Victoria was glad. It was better to die from suffocation, than because of that horrible beyond any imagination pain.

                                                            ***

(Victoria's thoughts in italics)

When Victoria came back to conscience she felt a strange gig in her mouth, like a skein of yarn. Her lungs were still dead, but she was somehow able to breathe. She was alive…

A warm hand patted her on her shoulder.

- Hermione. Everything will be fine. You are in the infirmary wing now. You are breathing through the … er…um… er…the…apparatus of artificial respiration… Yes, arti… - the voice of the speaker broke and Victoria heard this person whisper quickly: - I can't remember the Muggle word for that…Hermione might understand it… I only once saw Uncle Vernon watch the " Head Hospital", a Muggle movie.

Another voice answered too low for Victoria to hear. Then the same hand slightly squeezed her shoulder. _ Why does my brother have such hot hands!!?? He's burning me!_

- Hermione, you are unable to move now, but we're sure it's temporary.

ARGH!! Sod off, Harry!! I'm paralyzed, I can't breathe! I have burns where you touch me! Will somebody tell me what the fuck is going on?!

 Obviously, The - Boy – With – Burning – Hands wasn't a telepath, so he couldn't answer Victoria. And, anyway, he didn't have a clue. AND he wanted to cheer his friend "Hermione" up. So he simply hugged her…

… Victoria fainted from the pain her awful burns gave…   


	17. Whether you what this or… not

**(and I'm eternally grateful for Airy's translation! You rock, girl!!!)**

**CHAPTER 17. Whether you what this or… not.**

*At the same time*

Hermione was lying helpless and pitiful on the frozen ground. The snow melted even before reaching her burning hot skin. Her vision blurred, Hermione looked up – sparkling white spots were falling down from the night sky. Then she heard somebody applaud. The girl turned her head slightly and saw Lucius.

- Bravo! Marvelous! Well, I didn't actually hope that you'll make such progress so soon.

- I have a good teacher, - murmured Hermione weakly.

Lucius didn't answer; instead he raised one of his perfect eyebrows. In several seconds he approached Hermione and whispered some spell in a very low voice. The girl could see small clouds of steam come out of his mouth. She twitched, instinctively trying to block and stop another torment that would follow, but then she discovered that she was dressed again… In the clothes which had been taken away a few hours before.

*The previous day*

_"If you really want it", - was he mocking? - _ thought Hermione. Still, in this situation she should be thankful that Lucius was only mocking… But this was only the beginning…

Hermione closed her eyes: either being too tired or trying to escape from the horrible reality at least for a minute.

- When **I** am talking to you, you are **forbidden** to close your eyes.

The next second her eyes were magically opened so that Hermione couldn't even blink. Her eyes immediately watered because of the unbearable bright light, but as they were now **also** paralyzed, hated and probably reflectory tears were just running down Hermione's cheeks.

- That's better. Now I hope you're listening to me very attentively, - Lucius leant against the stone wall  and with an elegant gesture (A *Malfoy*, isn't he?) straightened out his very expensive cloak.  – We must finish with this as soon as possible. In short – your paralysis is a result of a magical mistake and it can be cured only with magic and psyc….

He suddenly stumbled and for the first time stared at the girl very attentively. At the same time he removed the spell from her eyes and Hermione was able to blink. Lucius was already sitting by her side and tenderly whipping off her tears with a soft silk handkerchief.

- Firstly, I must check something out.

Hermione stopped blinking and stared at him. Although he said these words in a surprisingly tender, almost soothing voice, the girl felt as if he signed her death sentence.

-     What shall I choose –a way of pleasure or pain, dear?

Hermione shut her eyes in horror.

- Yes, you're right. I must support my *reputation*. As you wish, it will be the way of pain. And – what I told you about attention a minute ago?

The girl quickly opened her eyes wide in reply. Lucius sighed and stood up.

- Let's begin then.

He took the wand out of his cloak and said a very strange (even to Hermione) phrase. He put back his wand and slowly turned to Hermione…

He was holding a ball filled with shimmering pearly- blue liquid.

He slightly  tossed  the ball and it rose for several cm, freezing in the air. Only Lucius' hands were covered with an almost invisible silver substance.

Lucius bent down to Hermione and said softly:

- Everything will stop as soon as you wish it.

And the terrified girl saw small pearly needles appear at the edge of his fingers. They were very thin, like a hair, those tools of torment. The girl blinked quickly. The idea of bursting into tears didn't seem so humiliating to Hermione any more. In this condition she'd at least have misted with water eyes and she'd not see the slender sparkling fingers reach her face. The next moment her face was captured in the grip of pain, which appeared in those parts of her lips and cheeks where Lucius touched.

Malfoy looked right into Hermione's wide with suffer and horror eyes. The corners of his lips curved into a faint smile and Hermione understood that this was the end… She wasn't far from truth… Lucius traced the line of her lip with a finger. A small stream of blood began running down her chin and her neck, making her itch with its unpleasant warm touch.

In a moment something unbelievable happened: the pearly ball  exploded and vanished in the air; the needles on Lucius's fingers disappeared, as well as the deep cuts on her face. Only blood remained there.

Malfoy's smirk broadened.

- that's just what I thought. I'm sure …

A noise in the far corner of the room distracted him. Malfoy turned his head angrily, ready to send his house elf  to hell. His soft hair fell on Hermione's face. She was quite amazed  with its softness. It appeared to be a very great contrast – first a terrible pain, then the warmth of his hair… besides it smelled, um… it smelled good – of snow, street, air… freshness… **freedom**. But this peasant feeling didn't last for long – Lucius stood up quickly. 

The small elf murmured in fear:

- the Great Master is waiting for you, my lord.

-  Tell him I'll come in a minute.

Lucius turned to Hermione once again:

- As I was saying before this stupid *thing* interfered – I'm sure you'll recover soon. Being a Mudblood is better than just a squib, isn't it, Granger? Only a wizard, even such unworthy as you can destroy the magical spell of pain. When I return we'll begin **real** cure…

Malfoy stopped in the doorway and smirked:

- Whether you want this or…not.

…Hermione wanted to die…


	18. SUCKS

**CHAPTER 18.**

Lying in full darkness Hermione gloated over the fact that some of her blood remained on Malfoy's hair. She might have also spoilt his perfect elegant clothes. A tiny, small piece of happiness, still – quite important for the paralyzed girl.

But after recollecting all the stories about the great wizards who suffered and survived various horrible torments the happiness at getting the *Clothes- of- His- Highness- Lord- Most- Arrogant- in- The- Whole- World- Blond* dirty faded. Instead another feeling appeared, a very persistent and bothering one – she wanted to pee. In comparison to all those fingers-needles torments **this** desire seemed stupid and trivial… Although in half an hour, despite all Hermione's attempts to concentrate on anything but **this, **the Moment X came (or the High Time, who cares). Just imagining the humiliation when Lucius enters and sees (firstly- feels) that she had…

 Oh, NO. Hermione couldn't even think about it.

She shut her eyes and was almost ready to concede, when she felt something touch her leg slightly. It was obviously not Lucius, so Hermione opened her eyes and to her utmost surprise saw a small house elf. The same elf that came to Lucius. He said:

- Master Malfoy told Gurka to give you some food. And some water, too.

… Hermione couldn't think of **worse **words. She would feel twice better if Gurka said: "Master Malfoy told me to poison you"… No, not "some water"!…

The worst thing was that she couldn't stop the elf from "helping".

The small creature came closer and tried to bring the glass with water up to her lips, but he couldn't reach the girl's face…

For a second the elf's face bore a *thoughtful* expression.

- You are paralyzed, aren't you? Gurka won't do any harm to the lady, will he? You won't feel anything…

And before Hermione tried (or, considering her condition, **wanted**) to explain Gurka that he misunderstood the fact of her *not feeling anything*, the quick elf already stood on her stomach and was eagerly pouring the water into her throat. When he shifted from one bony leg to another Hermione was ready to scream or… finally… wet herself…

**And **at this particular moment Lucius entered. He might have felt satisfaction at seeing Hermione choke (with the elf jumping on her stomach), but… he despised both creatures too much…  

Gurka was smashed against the wall immediately. And at the time he muttered a spell that made Hermione open her eyes wider than she did during the torments. The thing was…- she didn't need to go to the toilet any more. Lucius considered her gaze to be surprise and slowly, calmly explained:

- There is a spell for everything.

For a second Hermione relaxed and even felt some kind of joy. But Malfoy's voice returned her to reality.

- It's time to begin the cure.

He uttered the word   "cure" in **such** intonation that Hermione realized there were only two ways – to cure or to die. 

And the idea of dying was the **least** frightening…

- Everything is very simple, - Lucius lazily stretched in a chair which materialized out of nowhere, - your body will *have* to move. I'll create all the necessary conditions.

He clicked his fingers and at this moment a house- elf appeared in the room. It was a new, rather strong and… impudent – which was most extraordinary and surprising for a house- elf.

- Ye-e-e-s? – he said slowly.

- You are the personal house- elf of the Lord, but this **doesn't** allow you to dare speak like

*that*. Clear?

The house- elf, which was suffering a Crucio while Lucius said these words, nodded violently.

Another portion of Crucio made the creature utter something more appropriate and almost understandable:

- Yes, Master, Hresky understood everything.

Losing his interest to the elf almost immediately, Lucius began to create some kind of a vessel. Malfoy obviously forgot to finish with the Crucio curse…

When some brick-colored liquid filled the vessel to the top Lucius remembered about Hresky and stopped Crucio- ing him. Malfoy handed the vessel with the shimmering substance to the house- elf.

- Rub it into her **whole** body. Every part of it.

Lucius got up (and the chair immediately vanished) and came closer to Hermione:

- This cream is protecting. If at least one inch of your skin is skipped… then… well, I think you will not need any cure. Never.

The elf, which stopped shifting from one foot to another, approached Hermione and with some strange, a bit frightening expression on his face began to tear the girl's clothes.

At this moment Hermione would eagerly join the S.U.C.K.S.  - Social Union of Capturing and Killing the Stupidest (~ meaning house- elves, obviously). The following minute Hresky, to Hermione's pleasure, received another Crucio while the vessel was (cleverly and *in time*) levitated.

Lucius sighed heavily and, with a flick of his wand, repaired the torn clothes… only to take them away from Hermione at once…leaving her naked…

- You won't need this. You'll get it after – he paused – after everything is finished.

Surprisingly, Hermione wasn't bothered or embarrassed by her nudity. Instead, she was grinning mentally. Lucius was humiliating **Victoria's** body, not hers. And whatever horrible he did to it (Hermione didn't doubt about the awfulness of the coming torment for a second), it was Victoria's body to suffer from it.

Although the girl tried to block the thought of her possible death.

And even when Hresky's rough paws began to cover her skin with  terribly freezing liquid she smiled mentally. Maybe, she was crazy. Maybe, this was self- protection. Still, she wasn't even slightly frightened. She was ready to take… -

- Oh, no! – for the first time of her entire life Hermione heard such *expressive* display of emotions from the calm-as-a-stone Lucius, - don't tell me, that…

- Hresky is so upset, but he cannot put the cream on her body. Master, Hresky is not a wizard. The magical liquid returns back to the vessel. Please, forgive Hresky.

The elf surely expected patiently another Crucio… but obviously Lucius was too shocked from the prospects of touching the Mudblood, and touching her **everywhere**, so the elf didn't already exist for him…

Hermione didn't doubt that at this moment Malfoy was choosing between covering her with the cream himself and simply killing her. Well, maybe he was forbidden to do it by the Dark Lord, because, with a crooked from disgust face, which spoilt his perfectly handsome image, Lucius grabbed the vessel and sat gracefully beside Hermione. Even in such a shock he didn't lose his Malfoy's essence. With another graceful movement he straightened out his cloak and looked at the girl.

- Well, Miss **Granger** – he stressed out this word  - shall we begin?


	19. Body

** CHAPTER19.**

Hermione screwed her eyes hardly (as much as her tired, almost atrophied muscles could afford). Lucius started from her legs, slowly, carefully and evenly rubbing the icy liquid into Hermione's skin.

" Lucius is looking at *Victoria's* body. He's touching her, not *me*. My own body is far, far away from here. And when this nightmare ends, I won't remember feeling his fingers on my skin, because I won't have it any more, I'll have really **my**, **other** skin."

But continuing thinking that way was too difficult, because Lucius would soon reach… Oh, no, that's what Hermione mustn't think about. Her parents- dentists had been teaching her how to face any *terrible* doctor since she was a small girl. Whether this is a dentist or a gynecologist. She must think about something else, something completely different… Harry. Harry… He'll help. He'll save her. He'll understa – oh… oh, god…ohhhh… Let's think it was just a gynecologist…

Lucius – gynecologist. Hermione would smile mentally, only Lucius was covering **that** part of her body with the substance. Where noone ever touched her. – Hermione realized she wouldn't visit any gynecologist for a *very* long time after that…

Well, good girl, Hermione! You are thinking about something else! Everything turned out to be not as terrific as you expected. All the worst is behind. You coped with it.

- That is no good for us.

Hermione stopped breathing and forced herself to open her eyes. Lucius tilted his head slightly, his gaze fixed on the girl's body. His hair was partly covering his face… No, Hermione was definitely thinking 'bout **wrong** things.

- SHIT!

After this word it somehow struck Hermione, that the situation was baaad, indeed. This thought came to her immediately and almost instinctively. So, if Lucius didn't bother himself with *polite*, aristocratic language, it could mean at least two things. First one – she **was** in a shitty situation. Second – Lucius never allowed **anyone** see the display of his weakness (swearing this time), which means that he didn't take the girl into **any** consideration. Hermione wasn't long for this world…

Lucius had already got up and was wiping his hands with a snowy- white handkerchief.

- If Victoria had used the Long Lasting Death Eaters' Polyjuice Potion, you would not have a single chance now. But this potion isn't something a **squib** can manage to create.

He whispered some words and looked at Hermione with a hint of jibe:

   - Pray for at least one drop of your blood to be here.

Hermione had never heard a stupidest phrase. Was he totally nuts?… The sense of his words stubbornly avoided coming to her burning brains. If Lucius needed her blood- why not? She was lying in front of him, naked, half – covered with the disgusting cream…on a plate, obviously. With much irritation Lucius explained:

- After Victoria's spell there isn't a drop of **your** blood in your body. But the – he paused for a second – first time you had your real blood. That's what we need now. In about half a minute the spell will work and drag up to me any thing that has your blood on it. If there isn't one… Well, then I'll be glad to deal with y – 

He didn't finish the sentence, because his body twitched and twisted – one of his arms suddenly turned behind his back, and the other seemed to be pulled away by some invisible force. It was rather amusing to see his own hair trying to strangle him. His usually pale face was now pink and covered with spots. Lucius lost his balance and almost collapsed. Several whispered words ended this mime.

Touching his neck and breathing heavily, Lucius fell into an armchair, which appeared again.

Then, after a small pause, he removed a blond lock from his face and slowly, with great irritation, took off his cloak. Or was it a jacket? Hermione didn't see. Maybe, it was a frock coat…

Then he did something, which was the last thing the girl expected. He cut a piece of cloth with his wand and put it on a table. When Hermione realized that he had **cut** his **clothes** because of **her**, she understood that she was in a *shitty* situation…

Several minutes had passed. The girl couldn't see what Lucius was doing because her eyes weren't able to see as far as the corner of the room, where he had gone. She was beginning to calm down, when he suddenly approached her and raised his wand. The girl's heart sank, she shut her eyes, expecting something really terrible – either a Crucio or an Avada… or something more *exquisite*…

When her body twitched with burning spasms, she thought that Lucius had chosen Crucio…

Er, but was the lengthening of her legs a side effect of the Curse??…

 Hermione opened her eyes, filled with bothering doubts, and saw something she didn't want that moment at all – Victoria's legs were obviously replaced with **her**, Hermione's own legs. The magical powder was settling on the stone floor.

Hermione got her body back.

Lucius came closer and, benting down, hissed into her face:

  - Now you have a stimulus for keeping **this** body. Maybe, you'll even stay alive.


End file.
